The Way To My Heart
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Sango had always found Miroku annoying and a pervert, will she ever think the same when he almost died in a battle far away from her? [Complete?]
1. Default Chapter

If I won anyone, I'll tell you… so no, I don't own anyone, sorry.

===========

Winter time, early morning. It was like any normal day at the feudal era, villagers going about their life, their wives making breakfast, children playing in the snow, tossing snowballs at each other, laughing and teasing. Near by, a young, redheaded Kitsune by the name of Shippou was chuckling, busy smoothing the surface of what looked like a familiar snow statue of a dog demon he knew, except that this statue had a brown leaf for a tuck-out tongue, a carrot for a long nose and tiny peas for eyes, two triangular chunks of snow as dog ears.

"You know, Shippou-chan," Sango spoke, sitting near by on a porch, "Inuyasha would beat you if he saw that." She smiled.

The kit only chuckled, "Kagome-chan wont let him." He took a step back to grin at his work of art, "Perfect!"

The warrior woman shook her head with a smile, she turned to the clearing of the village before turning back to her weapon. She had twisted her ankle the day before while chasing after the perverted monk who dared to touch her back side -Again!- she wanted to give him a fair beating, thankfully when he approached her to apologize and help her up she took the chance and sent him flying with her boomerang; her future friend, Kagome, helped nurse her ankle, she had stayed the Kaede's hut for two days while her friends had gone to a near by village to exterminate a worm-like demon that was said to be destroying their rice fields. Of course the monk could not leave the village with his _slap_ goodbye now could he? The huntress was more than happy to let him have it.

"Ne, Sango-chan, what do you think it's like?" the fox child asked her.

"What is?" she asked, curious.

"To live in a house of snow? Kagome-chan told me that in her time some people make their houses of snow." He told.

The huntress shrugged, "I've never seen a house made of snow, so I'm afraid that I have no idea how it feels." She told, "But if you want, we can try and make one." She leaned back a bit.

"Can we?" he grinned and hurried to her, "But- Kagome-chan said that you shouldn't walk much, you're ankle hadn't healed yet."

"Well I never would've injured it if only Houshi-sama had kept his hand to himself." She huffed, faintly blushing at the memory.

The kitsune rolled his eyes, "I don't know… why does he do that, anyway?" He gave her a quizzical look.

The huntress blushed deeper, "Wh- how should I know? He's just a pervert!" she huffed, looking away.

Her sight was fixed to the clearing far away, the entrance of the village, only to notice a splash of red moving over the white fields, soon followed by something green and black. They were her friends! Inuyasha and Kagome had come back, but- where was the monk? He was with them when they left, right? The huntress stood up leveling her weight to her fine leg, she squinted her eyes for a better look. Her friends were roughed up and slightly injured with cuts and bruises, even Inuyasha had a few marks on him, but then she noticed that the monk was on the hanyou's back, clearly asleep; or so she thought.

"Inuyasha? Kagome-chan?" Sango began when he friends were in ear shot, "What happened?"

The two sent nervous glances at each other before dwelling silently into the hut, the kitsune and huntress followed.

Inuyasha placed the monk as slow and as careful as he could on a futon the schoolgirl had fished out, almost as if he were a piece of glass he was afraid of breaking.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called, heart beating loud in her head, "What happened? Is he alright?"

Kagome brushed her clothes, that was a white-green snow coat, she weren't as injured as her other two friends, she turned to smile warmly at her friend, "It's nothing serious, Sango-chan, I'll explain it later, but right now we need to care for Miroku-sama." She said as she walked over to her bag, pulling out a white box with a red plus-like mark on it.

"I'll- just be outside." The silver haired youth mumbled and walked out.

"Kagome-chan?" the kitsune called, nervous.

"Shippou-chan, could you leave us alone please? I need to talk to Sango-chan and then care for Miroku-sama's injuries." The raven haired girl said sweetly.

The redhead was not convinced but left after the dog youth anyway.

Sango held her breath, sat down careful not to harm her twisted ankle and then watched her raven haired friend, "What happened?"

Kagome was trying to unknot the purple knot from the monk's robes as she spoke, "After we went to get the worm demon, Miroku-sama stated that it was probably ruining the soil, so Inuyasha and I tried to make it come out to the surface." She slowly slipped the knot and slowly pulled the purple robe away.

Sango took the purple cloth and folded it, placing it aside, "And?"

"We- tried to corner it to the rocky side of the field, but since it was all muddy with the rice and all, it started diving under us, Inuyasha barely got out of the mud trap and I couldn't shoot since it was curling around him." She stopped, looked at the monk's calm, yet bruised jaw and brushed a bang from his temple, "The- worm caused the earth below us to fall, twenty feet at least! We barely made it, then Miroku-sama threw a seal on it and it squirmed angrily before the tails lashed it as, he- shielded me and- got- slammed against a huge rock." The schoolgirl's voice broke into sobs, "He- didn't wake up since then." She sniffled.

Sango swallowed the hard knot in her throat, clutching to her kimono tightly, eyes fixed to the monk's face.

"He- he's alive, just unconscious." The schoolgirl continued after swallowing a sob, "I think he'll be alright, I just hope that nothing broke." She turned to her warrior friend, "Sango-chan?"

The woman swallowed the knot in her throat again and brushed back a few bangs, "Are- they deep?"

The school girl looked back at the unconscious monk, "I don't know, he was- beaten badly when he got separated before then, after Inuyasha got him out."

"Got him out of what?" the warrior asked, her friend paled but didn't answer, "Kagome-chan?"

The raven haired girl managed to unfold the robe, exposing the monk's bare yet scarred and bruised chest, there was blood staining the inner side of his robes, "God!" the schoolgirl breathed in terror, face twisting in slight disgust, "I don't think I have what we need to nurse these wounds; I'd better hurry before they inflame." She said as she popped up to her feet and hurried out, "Sango-chan, could you please remove his clothes and clean off the blood while I go back home and get some medical antiseptics? I'll be back quickly."

"Matte! Kagome-chan!" the warrior called, but too late for her friend had already dashed out.

Turning her gaze from the door to the bare-chested, unconscious, bleeding monk, the warrior blushed deep red as she scooted closer, slowly and shyly removing the tattered cloth from the cuts, disgusted and pained, she knot her brows in slight disgust by the smell of mud and blood, she tried to hold back the pain that stung her muscles -and her butt for some mysterious reason- as she pulled the threads from his still slightly bleeding cuts, it hurt her muscles to think of what pain he'd be suffering if he were awake, she thanked god that he was not awake or she would have had to knock him out herself for his sake, she didn't want him to suffer the pain of the treatment he was going to receive. The young monk's injuries weren't bad, but they clearly needed a lot of medical attention, his injuries weren't deep but were releasing enough blood to slowly kill him.

Now completely topless, Sango thanked Kagome's time for the invention of undergarments, although the monk's clothes were either bloody, muddy or stained with both, his injuries were all over upper body. Quickly fishing a pot of water and cloth, she began heating it up just a little before dipping the cloth; she began, gently scrubbing the blood and dirt off his bloody chest. The cloth was white as far as she remembered, but every time she dipped it in water it turned to shades of gray or red, trying her best not to let the dirt slip into his injuries were tiring enough, his un-moving body was what scared her the most; the monk was still the whole time, almost like- dead!

It felt like hours, simply dipping the clothe, running it across his chest, washing the scar over his shoulder, the other on his side, another by his upper side, barely touching his throat, a slightly bloody one at his abdomen; she turned to his limbs, his arms looked alright at first, but then she realized that his right forearm and shoulder were all scarred up, as if he was being scrapped against a nasty rock! His knuckles were bloody as well, as it he punched something hard, his fingertips were faintly bleeding, as for his cursed hand, it was merely with a few scratches, the beads keeping it locked tight. His feet were bloody and beaten and his toes were bleeding as well, she actually found a small twig in a cut in one of his feet, it hurt her muscles when she carefully picked out the broken splinters before washing it, she gently squeezed out the rotten blood so it wont spread into his body.

Sango worked carefully around the open cuts, then rinsing it; she had to change the water three or four times as well as the cloth before his body was clean again, only the cuts were left to be treated. Sighing in worry, the huntress put back the dirty cloth and fished out a blanket to cover his bare body, she needed to keep him warm until her -always late!- friend came back. Sitting back she spared a glance at his slightly bruised face, she fished out a new cloth and dipped it in clean, warm water and scooted closer again, she gently began brushing the cloth over the cut at his right cheek. The monk's face was bruised at the right cheek, his right eyebrow was cut as well, his bottom lip was cut and there was a line of blood from his jaw line, so she began treating them as well.

The smoothness of that ashen skin, the weariness clear on his unconscious face, his brows were barely connected in discomfort as his eyelids trembled, in either dreams or nightmares, his lips were barely touching, parted as if begging for a cool drink. Sango brushed the cloth over his injured brow, whipping away the smudged hairs and blood, the huntress realized that there was the tiniest pebble in that cut, it made something in her gut churn with pain. Quietly brushing the blood from his lips, she began musing, wondering if this was anything like the stories her future friend told the redheaded fox child of, '_Only a kiss from prince charming would awake sleeping beauty._' She huffed, blushing, she shook her head dismissing the matter.

Sango sighed, finishing the clean up. Tossing back the cloth to the water container the huntress sat back and looked down at the monk's face. Oh how she found him cute, just sleeping there with his hands to himself, peaceful and pleasant as his company. She allowed herself a smile and brushed back a bang from his temple, forking it back his head, only to draw back blood stained hands. '_Heck? Just what part of him did he **not** injure?_' she argued to herself in frustration and went to look for a new cloth, in which she realized it was getting harder to find.

Sango finally found the last cloth remaining, cursing her friend begin so damn late, she fetched some new water and then paused; how is she to rinse the blood and dirt from the monk's hair? She paused in thought, the finally decided on an idea. fetching out another flat bowl, she stretched out one of her legs, blushing all the way, she had to let her leg bare because it would get wet anyway and she didn't want to get her kimono wet; Sango carefully placed the monk's head on her leg, letting his throat arch a little for his head to be leaning down, with the water near by, she cupped her hands and scooped up little of the warm water, like a pitcher, she slowly leaned her hands, releasing the water on the monk's scalp, a few droplets rolled down his temple and touched the corner of his eye before they continued down his cheek.

The warrior woman stopped to look, that droplet looked so much like a tear drop it was frightening.

Fighting the shudder from her spine she continued to apply small amounts of water to the monk's head, she stopped and pulled at the tiny band that tied his hair back and let his hair flow lazily over her leg, rinsing the blood and dirt before forking in her fingers, rinsing it more thoroughly. At the end when she made sure his scalp was clean she pulled back and let him on his futon again before drying her wet leg, she took another towel and dried the monk's hair, she didn't want to get him sick or anything.

At last she was done, or at least she hoped, she didn't want to find another scar or injury it would only make her guts hurt. With a frustrated sigh she went back to check him just in case, hoping that she wont find anything, thankfully she didn't, he was clear out of any injury, his loose bangs were stuck to his neck and cheeks due to their wetness, so she brushed them back, they were still wet and cold against his hot, sweating skin. Sango touched his temple, sensing the slightest heat, '_Feverish…_' she murmured to herself as she fetched a small piece of cloth, something her future friend called a napkin, filled it with little snow and then placed it on his forehead to keep his heat under control.

She just sat there, looking at his sleeping face, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed, listening to his breath, she thought that the room had turned so silent she was able to hear the pounding of his heartbeats ringing in her head. The huntress shook her head, she reached out again to brush a lonesome lock from his face, he was getting warmer, the snow was barely keeping him cool. She sighed, dared to lean over and put her ear to his chest, listening to the deafening thumps of his heart louder against her brain; she frowned, now laying to her side, her head still on his heart, listening, she bit her lower lip and reached out again, brushing the damp locks from his neck, her fingers brushed gently against his lips.

"Houshi-sama…" she whispered, dead worried.

"Sango-chan!" came the school girls voice from outside.

Bolting off the unconscious monk, blushing beat red, the huntress soothed her kimono and watched her friend walk in with what looked like a bigger white box with a red cross on the top.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to a pharmacy to get them, the jerk refused to give my anything without a recipe, it's a good thing the father of a friend of mine is a doctor, he helped me get them, or else I- ?" the raven haired girl stopped, feeling out of place while ranting like that, "On second thought, I'll tell you later." She blushed and placed down the box, "So? How is he?"

Sango shook her head, "Feverish with injuries all over him." She murmured tiredly, still blushing.

Kagome knot her brows, "Any serious ones?"

"Some had pebbles…" she shuddered, feeling the jolts of pain though her muscles, "If he was awake he would've probably fainted because of the pain." She told.

The schoolgirl stiffened, "Oh…" she turned to the monk and sighed, "Well, Kaede-sama wont be here for a while, she's at the next town nursing some sick children, so I'm afraid you and I would have to take turns in nursing Miroku-sama." She explained as she opened the box, took out a small fluffy ball and a bottle, "Could you move away his robes? I need some space." She pointed at the ruffled robes at the side.

"Okay." Sango sighed, now reaching out to get the monk's tattered robes, as she stood up, robes in hand, she heard a small thunck and turned to look down, she saw a small book, picking it up she saw the word '_Journal_.' Written in Kanji on it.

Not hearing it, Kagome drew in a deep breath, tilted the bottle and the fluffy ball turned a light shade of red, pulled away the blanket and winced at the clear sight of the injuries, she collected her courage and began applying the antiseptics to the wounds. "If he was awake he'd defiantly be screaming by now. These antiseptics are ten times worse than salt on a freshly open wound." She murmured.

Sango folded the robes and placed them aside, now sitting besides her friend, aiding her care for the wounds.

After hours Kagome was done, Sango sighed in relief as the monk's injuries were completely wrapped up in bandages. Kagome picked up the white box and excused herself to go look for the whiny, always complaining dog youth to care for his injures, now leaving the huntress with the unconscious body of her friend. The monk hadn't moved an inch ever since they began treating him which had both girls worry.

Sango sat back and looked at the sleeping body besides her, she allowed herself to sit near by and let her knees be pillowed under his head, now stroking his cheeks, she was worried, she didn't care how much of a leech he was, she didn't want him to die, who else would cheer her up when she's upset or would do things to make her laugh? Who else could crack her up to fuming and let her empty her rage? No one else understood her as well as the monk did, he was probably the closest male she had ever met, besides Inuyasha and Shippou who were her dear friends as well, Kagome however was a close friend but didn't really understand her as well as the monk did, that thought alone had the huntress faintly blushing.

"Houshi-sama…" she whispered, caressing his scalp, massaging it.

With another frustrated sigh, Sango scanned the room and saw the journal that had fallen from within the robes, she allowed herself to pick it up and scanned the cover. It was made of fine leather, or what felt like leather anyway, the word '_Journal._' Was written in Kanji and engraved in gold. Curious, the huntress wanted to know what the monk had written in that book, '_Something not perverted!_' She hoped. The huntress spared a glance at the sleeping monk and allowed herself to look into the first page.

Winter - Year of the Dragon: Day One

Today, Inuyasha and Kagome-sama bickered about her going to her time -As always! When will the guy give up? Give the girl some space, damnit!- I've always wondered why he cared so much and still say that he didn't care, that dog is a puzzle that's for sure! Not my type though, Sango-Ojosama is my kind of puzzle, though I've never solved her mystery yet… anyway!

Kagome said she had another one of what I'd like to call -test of knowledge?- wish she didn't have to cause such a loud fight with Inuyasha every time she left, he always smacks my poor head when I try to cool him down, not that I'd mind, I've always been the punching bag of this group anyway! -What's a punching bag, anyway? If it's not literally named then I have no idea what it is… perhaps I should ask Kagome-sama about it.

Not much had happened today, touched the ever-so-beautiful behind of my beloved Sango-Ojosama, got _slapped_ by the ever-so-beautiful Sango-Ojosama, got beaten by Inuyasha for accidentally -Yeah right! He stepped on my foot on purpose!- hitting his shin with my staff, fought an evil demon and got the reward - I have 15,000 gold, I'm not sure if it's enough to get Sango-Ojosama that kimono she wanted before the next cherry-blossom festival; Bah! As if she's accept it from annoyingly-perverted-little-me anyway, I'll have to ask Kagome-sama to give it to her, but first I have to find a fitting excuse or she might get suspicious, sometimes that girl scares me! Other than the usual ranting, it had been a completely normal day.

Sango stared, dumbfounded, '_Why does he keep calling me Sango-Ojosama in his journal?_' she blushed, for the title '_Princess._' Sounded so strange to her ears. '_Kimono?__ I don't remember any kimono… unless he's talking about that beautiful silken kimono we saw the village up the mountain side, that brilliant sky blue and white, crane-decorated kimono in matching silk and silver threads!_' she blushed furiously at the memory, she had remembered that the kimono cost quite the fortune she was unable to afford, which made her feel devastated, the monk tried to cheer her up but ended up touching her behind, the monk was saving up money to get that dress for her?

She turned to look at the still sleeping monk and smiled, brushed a bang from his temple and leaned down slowly, her lips touching his not-bruised skin, she kissed his forehead, '_Arigatou, Houshi-sama._' She whispered apologetically and then turned back to the journal, skipping a few pages.

Winter - Year of the Dragon: Day Five

Today we fought Naraku, and as always he got away, that damn bastard wouldn't it give it up, would he? Cant he just die and get over with it? The obsessed freak! Sometimes I find it ironic, why cant I just walk up to him and say: Hey Naraku, I'm sick and tired of this fight and this curse you gave me, cant you just die and get over with it? Bah! That's so lame! Sometimes we fight him so hard I think it's finally the last battle and we wont have to see his goddamned, freakin' face again! But then the ass has to show up and laugh right in our faces! He's not immortal! There must be a way to get rid of the guy, we just haven't found it yet!

Argh… man I'm so pissed today! Naraku kicked our asses and got away with it! I got into a fight with Sango-Ojosama over something I have no idea what? She was suddenly upset at me, I haven't touched her all day and yet she suddenly walked up to me and smacked me one, when I asked her what I did she smacked me again, more fiercely and jerked away, fuming. -blame it on PMS I say- I'm still puzzled of what I did and if I deserved it! Then -of all the hell!- Inuyasha had a fight with Kagome- sama -_Again?_ Cant they just kiss and make up? Don't tell me she's got PMS too!- and started yelling at me, calling me bouzu and smacked my poor skull, I swear if he keeps doing that I'm might actually grow another head! '_As if you'd use it!_' I bet Sango-Ojosama would taunt.

Sh why do they like to pick on me a lot lately? What is this? Pick on Miroku/Houshi day? I hate it, damn it! Sometimes I wish if they'd just leave me the fing hell alone! I mean later that day Shippou-chan was training on a new move and guess what? He got my robes on fire! The damn brat started laughing his ass off! I ought to have spanked him! My leg still hurts! It even left a mark, too!

Sango stopped to take a glance at the monk's legs. Yes! There on his right shin was a small, two inch darker color on his skin, she brushed her fingers over it, it was probably months old since it was dry and hard, like a soft coating of crust. Why had she not seen it while nursing his injuries, she did not know. The burned skin seemed old, clearly it was pealing on it's own, exposing the flesh, the monk had clearly just clamped some mud on it but didn't nurse it, she'd have to ask the school girl for any possible cure, she didn't like the burn mark, it looks ugly.

With a slight frown, the huntress skimmed through a few more pages…

Winter - Year of the Dragon: Day Eight

I just want to curl up and die…

The huntress froze, blood drained from her veins, she then blinked and continued reading..

Why did everything end up to this? I mean everything was going just fine until baka-yasha went on and mentioned that Kohaku would be better off dead after Naraku is defeated in front of Sango-Ojosama, she looked so hurt, I just wanted to comfort her, she walked away from camp and I followed, I tried to talk to her but she was much too upset, I had to stop her from avoiding me and gripped her hand, before I could tell what happened, she slapped me hard, yelling at me, telling me -the sick, twisted pervert!- that she'd be better off if only my curse could swallow me right then so I'd get out of her life forever!

I may not be the best of my kind, but I still have a heart, she was upset and I cant blame her, but she didn't have to go and say such cruel things to me! I was just trying- _trying_ to make her feel better! And what does she do? She stabs me in the gut! Does she not know how much it hurt when she said those words? It took me a hell lot of pain to muster up that smile, from the inside I just felt like smacking her head right off her shoulders but- I couldn't! She is my Ojosama! I couldn't hurt her! She was already hurting! I didn't want to make it worse.

I'm not an idiot like baka-yasha! I don't go blowing up in the face of an already upset woman, it would only make things worse, make her upset even more, make me upset, too! She said them and I'm sure she didn't mean them, but it hurt goddamn it! It hurts like hell! It still hurts whenever I think of her words. To just curl up and let my curse suck me into nothingness, to die, is that what would please her?

Sango blinked, noticing the faint wrinkle in the side of the page, as if a droplet of water had fell there and dried up.

Not rain… it was too wrinkled to be the affect of rain.

They were tears?

'_Oh Houshi-sama, I'm so dearly sorry!_' She bit her lower lip and glanced at the still sleeping monk, he looked so weak and tired, she felt so pained now, worse than the wounds, she had hurt him deeply, not knowing. She remembered that event from about a week or so before, she was upset and yelled at him but never did remember what she said, the monk had avoided her for the next few days until he twisted her ankle. Placing the book aside, the huntress pulled up the monk, wrapped him in the blanket and rested his head on her shoulder, now holding him closer, her arms around him, kissing his temple lovingly. '_I'm so-so deeply sorry!_' she nuzzled his head, holding back her own tears. She looked down the journal and skimmed through a few more pages, hoping to find something to keep her mind off the pain.

Winter - Year of the Dragon: Day Twelve

Man did I make a mess out of things! I tried to act all normal around her and what do I do? I twisted her ankle! The smack she gave me with her boomerang was well deserved! God I hate myself! Why did I have to go and grope her like that! Couldn't I just walk up to her and say -Sango-chan, I'm sorry about last week, I guess I was just being a jerk, you can hit me with your boomerang if it would make you feel better!- and she'd just laugh and tell me to forget about it? Hah! I wish!

She looked more upset at me than ever.

I still hate myself, I hate my damned, uncontrolled perverted attitude, I hate having to go walk up to every dame I find and flash the stupid question -why I never found the courage to ask Sango-Ojosama to bare my child is beyond me! She's the only one I want and still I cant as her! Maybe it's because I feel so sh-like insignificant to her, she deserves someone better-- I hate this stupid wind tunnel, my stupid, fake smile, this stupid life I'm living!

Dad was right, things don't always work out the way you want them to, I mean he married mom and she agreed to carry the curse in hope I'd be in age before he got devoured by his own curse, but he didn't. I remember when my curse first surfaced, I was just seven, I was just minding my own business, sitting outside the house watching the neighborhood kids play, -they wouldn't let me join cause they think I'm jinx -go figure!-- and then when the ball falls near me, I pick it up to toss it back to them only to find it stuck in my hand, all of a sudden it wiggles and poof! It's sucked in!

It felt funny the first time, though, all tingly like, once my dad found out he looked pretty pale, he told me about the family curse and trained me to use it, only so I'd wake up one winter morning, I was about twelve or so, to find my dad crying, screaming that he lost control over his tunnel during the night and sucked in my mother! I was shocked, and scared, I remember that I ran, I don't know where, I just ran, when I got tired of running I went back home and saw a message at my bed, from my dad, saying that he's feeling too much guilt and he cant keep on living without her so he's leaving in hope that maybe one day we'd meet again, all I ever found of him were the beads of his glove… the same beads I'm using now.

Maybe it would be better for Sango-Ojosama if I just curl up and die… getting sucked by my own curse, but then I wont defeat Naraku and the guys would get in trouble when they cant beat a bad ass, Inuyasha is the kind of guy that needs someone to pump him up with encouragement before a battle, no one can do it better than Kagome-sama, that I admit. If only Sango-Ojosama would let me encourage her, I can do more than just touch her behind, you know -As **If** you sick twisted pervert! Argh I **_so_** hate myself!- I need to talk to Kaede-sama about this.

Right now Inuyasha is calling for me, we have some worm thing to defeat, I'll continue my worthless ranting later…

Sango closed the book and tucked it under the robes, thinking that she had probably read too much of his personal life, then again if he didn't want anyone to know about it then why'd he write them down, anyway? She never dared think of writing down her feelings or thoughts because she was afraid someone might find them, read them and make use of them to their own, or even make fun of her, so she decided to keep them to herself and not write them down. She leaned back, her back to the wall, caressing the monk's cheek, his hair was still damp but it weren't cold anymore, the snow had completely melted and she needed to keep him cool, yet she didn't want to move from her -strangely?- comfortable spot.

Right about then, the monk shifted with a weak, pained moan.

Skip a heartbeat, Sango smiled, her arms wrapped around him, tucking his head under her chin, "Houshi-sama?" she whispered nuzzling his warm temple.

"Ngh… Sango- ?" she wheezed tiredly, violet eyes barely open, his brows knot and he swallowed, his arms too weak to move.

She watched his hand try to move and she feared the worse, but then his fingers just flexed a few times before his body fell silent again, "Houshi-sama?"

"Wh- … what- ?" he tried to speak, but was too tired and weak.

She shushed him, kissing his temple, "It's alright, you're alright, just get some sleep." She cooed, blushing, feeling his nose against her throat, she let him be, he was hurt enough and a little comfort wouldn't hurt, as long as it helped him feel batter that's all she cared about, '_As long as he doesn't touch my butt, that is._' She muttered to herself.

His hands slightly moved into her lap, barely making a touch, "What- happened? The bolder- I was… Inuyasha, he- ?" the monk murmured to her neck, breath hot against her skin.

She shushed again, a finger to his lips, "It's alright, you'll be just fine, Houshi-sama, please just go back to sleep." She cooed again.

His eyelids trembled before he hummed, snuggling into her just a little before drifting into sleep.

Sango smiled and held him close, blushing and smiling.

" -- you, it wouldn't have hurt if only you didn't move so much!" Kagome's voice cried as she stomped into the hut, the second the laid eyes on her friends she gasped, blocking the hanyou's mouth when he was just about to retort, "Sango-chan?" she tried to hide a gleeful smile.

Sango blushed deeper but forced a frown, "Don't even think about it, girl!" she hissed.

Inuyasha blinked, "Is he- okay?" he murmured, stepping closer before dropping on all four, "He's feverish, the blood scent is gone but I can still smell that dreaded stuff of yours, Kagome!" he complained.

"It's to keep the germs away." She smiled, walked up to her bag and pulled out a transparent bag-like object, "Wait here, I'll go fill it with snow." She stepped outside the hut and came back a few minutes later with Shippou on her shoulder and the transparent bag full of snow.

Sango released the monk and let him on the futon, ice-bag on his head to keep him cool.

"So?" Sango breathed, "Would you two be so kind and tell me what happened?"

Shippou leaped of the school girls shoulder, landing in her lap, "Yeah? What happened?"

Kagome sighed, "We kind of screwed things up," she began.

"Keh! You mean **_you_** screwed things up!"

"SIT!"

**_THUD!_**

"Bit…"

"Anyway, **_we_** screwed things up," the school girl shot the hanyou a nasty glare, "at start everything was going as planned. We went to the village, located the worm demon, cornered it at a rocky field and tried to beat it, but then it kind of made out and dove into the mud again, it kept surfing under the mud in circles, Inuyasha and Miroku were stuck in the mud, I managed to locate it since it had a shard in it's head."

"The damn thing refused to die!" the flat hanyou growled, pushing himself up.

"Yeah, it started digging under us for so long the earth below us collapsed and we- fell!"

"Miroku fell on a jagged rock!" The hanyou argued, looking irritated.

Sango touched her lips and looked at the sleeping monk.

"I'm surprised he even survived that fall, that rock looked- ?"

"SIT!"

**_THUD!_**

"That's not the point!" Kagome hissed, "Miroku weren't hurt bad." She smiled sweetly at her dead-worried warrior friend.

Sango sighed, realizing that the hanyou was hinting to the jagged scar she found on the right side of the monk's shoulder blade, "If you're trying to comfort me, Kagome-chan then it's not working!" she frowned, "I've seen his injuries, you know." She crossed her arms and paused, "When he woke up, he murmured something about Inuyasha and a bolder?" she quirked a brow.

The hanyou curled over himself, ears flat against his head with the expression '_Uh-oh!_' on his face.

"Spill it!" Sango hissed, fuming.

The schoolgirl flinched and giggled nervously, "Well, um… before Miroku-sama got knocked out, he kind of like- ?"

Shippou senses the tension and escaped her lap and sat next to her.

"He got crushed under a bolder." The hanyou muttered.

There was dead-silence…

"SIT!"

**_THUD-_** "Ow Damn it, Kagome! Quit it already! You said we were gonna tell her everything, didn't you?"

"SIT!"

**_THUD!_**

"Yes! But you make it sound so cold and cruel, Inuyasha!"

"Well no one said the truth was pretty!"

"SIT!"

**_THUD-_** "Itai !" the dog wheezed, out of breath.

Shippou shook his head, comically with a sweat drop.

"Ngh…" came the weak moan again.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango smiled, grateful that he had awoken, "Are you alright?"

Blurry violet eyes looked at her, swimming with sleep, "Sango- ?" he breathlessly asked, unsure.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled and adjusted the ice-bag on his head, her hand on his cheek to check his body heat, "How do you feel?"

"So- tired…" he turned his head, eyes shut tight, "Too loud…" he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." Sango knot her brows and pushed him down, "You've been roughed up enough already, unless you want me to knock you back to sleep, Houshi-sama!" she warned.

"Aw…" he whined tiredly, "-- my back hurts." He complained.

"No kidding! That's where you- ?" Inuyasha began, but when he saw the threatening glare on the schoolgirl he just clinched his jaws, shutting up with a sulky face.

Sango sighed and turned to the monk, "Want m-er- us to get you anything?" she touched his throat, checking his pulse.

Miroku wheezed tiredly, "It's hot in here…" he complained, looking at her.

"That's because you're feverish." Kagome cooed, scooting closer to face him, "You'll be alright, Miroku-sama! Just leave everything to Sango-chan and I, we'll take good care of you!" she chirped.

The monk's blurry eyes didn't focus on them, instead he was staring blankly at the ceiling, "Oh…" he said blankly, knot his brows and shifted his sealed hand to touch his injured shoulder, "Aw sh… I feel like I've been run over by a porcupine-demon! I feel like there are splinters all over me!"

The hanyou was just about to comment, but then changed his mind because of the frightening glare he was getting, "Keh! I'll be outside if you need anything." He hissed and walked out.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippou spoke, "Is Miroku gonna be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Shippou-chan! Don't worry!" she chirped.

Sango sighed, how her friend was able to keep such a perky face was beyond her, "Anyway, I'm sure Houshi-sama is starving, I'll go get lunch ready."

"Oh no you don't." Kagome chuckled, grasping her friend's wrist, "I'll make lunch, you sit down, don't want you hurting your ankle, you know."

"Kagome-chan, I'm fine really! It doesn't hurt anymore." The huntress argued.

"Nope, wait here, okay? I'll go tell Inuyasha to catch something while I get some vegetables for some soup ready." The raven haired girl chirped and walked out.

"Kagome-chan! Matte!" Shippou squeaked and hurried after her.

The huntress was alone again with a half-conscious monk. She didn't know, somehow everything felt as if it had been previously planned.

"Sango-chan?" the monk whispered tiredly.

"Hai, Houshi-sama?" she smiled down at him.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

"You're feverish, you need to get some sleep until your temperature cools down." She cooed.

He sighed and moved his hand up again, feeling his injured shoulder, "Damn… that thing bites harder than I thought…" he grunted.

"Bite?" the warrior blinked, "It was a bite?"

The monk turned to her, blinking, "Yeah… didn't- they tell you? They worm demon actually had teeth, the damn thing almost tore my arm off!" he frowned, pained while feeling his sore shoulder.

Sango swallowed, "Does it sting?"

"A little, but less than before at least, it feels kinda numb now." He breathed and drew down his arm feeling his chest, paused and blinked.

"What is it?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Um… why am I naked?" he blushed, not looking at her.

Sango blushed deeper, looking away, "You're not naked, just topless." She began, "You were hurt badly when they brought you back, Kagome-chan and I had to scrub off all the blood stains and mud, the cut on your shoulder is probably the deepest one you've got."

"Yeah, the worm got pissed when I threw that seal on it." He chuckled, "Ornery bastard!" he then hissed, clutching his hurt shoulder.

"Don't press too hard! It'll only hurt more." Sango scolded, pulling away his hand.

He stared at her, violet eyes staring unbelievingly at her, "Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?" he asked.

"Huh?" she blinked, confused.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked, confusion clear on his face, "I must be dreaming, that's it! This must be a dream! A freakishly weird dream!" he moved his hand over his eyes, not believing.

"You're not dreaming." She said softly, taking his hand in hers she lifted it to took at him, smiling, "What? Is it that just because I'm a fighter I cant act like the woman I am when needed?" she softly argued.

He looked at her, searching her face before the tiniest smile curled on his lips, "I'm- not dreaming? You're actually being nice to me?" he asked, making sure.

Sango sided a smirk and kissed his temple, mush to his shock, "I don't hate you, there is no reason for me to not be nice to you…" she paused at his mischievous grin, "--even if you are a pervert!" she added curtly, warning she squeezed his hand.

The grin vanished and was replaced by an innocent blink, "Why- whatever do you mean, my dear Sango?" he stifled a chuckle, his weary fingers curling over her tender, loving hand.

Realizing that she was still holding his sealed hand, Sango blushed but held it tenderly as well, "I mean you taking the chance of Kagome-chan and I nursing you back to health and grope me since I cant beat you when you're already injured." She murmured, slowly prying her hand from his grasp.

He chuckled nervously, caught, "Oh I know better than to do something like that!"

"Good." Sango smirked and kissed his temple again, getting up, "I'll go get a pot ready for lunch, it obviously looks that Kagome-chan had forgotten about it."

"I can help." He murmured, trying to push himself out of bed, but before she could stop him, he slumped back with a groan, "Aw God! My head feels as heavy as an navel!" he took a grip of his hair, trying to relax.

Sango sighed, "Just get some sleep, Houshi-sama, I'll wake you up when it's ready."

"Don't you need any help?" he pouted childishly.

"I think you are the one who needs the help, Houshi-sama, now stop whining and go to sleep." She scolded softly, tucking him under the blanket, ignoring his childish complaining, "Go to sleep before I make you."

"Yes ma'am." He blinked cutely and watched her leave.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! You wont believe the size of the duck we found, it- ?" Kagome stopped, her friend had a finger to her lips, shushing, turning to look at the monk, she saw him cuddled up in his futon, deep into dreamland, "Oops!" she whispered and walked in quietly, a sack with vegetables at hand, "How is he?" she asked her friend from over the pot, the smell of grilled meat was filling her nose.

"He kept whining, thankfully he fell asleep about an hour ago--and what the heck took you so long? It took me forever to get this meat!" Sango rasped quietly, not wanting to awake the sleeping monk.

"Gomen." Kagome giggled sheepishly and placed the sack down, "Inuyasha and I kinda got into another fight, he went to get the meat, I went to get the vegetables, when we got back together I asked him about Shippuo, thinking he was with hem, he told me that he thought Shippou was with me, we got into another fight, I sat him a few times, then out of the blue Shippou appeared with barriers in his hands, I took them before Inuyasha tried to hurt him, I sat him again, got into a fight again, Shippou and I left an angry dog in the snowy forest and came here. Of course Shippou left right before I came, he saw a few kids playing and joint them." The raven haired girl chattered.

Sango sighed, "Glad you had fun." She murmured in boredom.

"Obviously!" the monk's voice commented, "You sure know how to keep yourself entertained, Kagome-sama." He murmured sleepily as he finally managed to sit up, rubbing sleep from his violet eyes, he sniffled a few timed in contentment, "Hmm what's that delicious thing I smell?"

"Grilled fish!" Kagome chirped, ignoring the huntress's glare.

"Houshi-sama! I told you to get some sleep!" Sango argued, now angrily pulling a potato from the sack, peeling it before cutting it to dices then tossed it into the frying pan, took a few vegetables in the same process, added some spices and let it cook.

"Aw! Cant I go for a walk? I'm sick of sitting in bed! I'm not feverish anymore!" he whined childishly, faintly rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"No!" she shot, completely irritated, now popping up to her feet, she walked up to the priest, spatula at hand.

"Yipe!" fearing the worse, the young monk curled over himself only to wince in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango breathed, startled of his pain, she put down the spatula and walked up to him, inspecting his injury, "What's wrong?"

"It- hurts!" he hissed between gritted teeth, "I feel as if there's something eating away my flesh!" he fisted his hand and tried to bare the pain.

Sango swallowed the knot in her throat, "Kagome-chan!" she called as she began unknotting the bandages.

"Sango-chan?" the schoolgirl asked, confused.

In a few minutes, Sango undid the bandages, exposing a red, bleeding gnash in the shoulder. The monk's eyes were teary with pain, his breath became ragged as his grip over his other wrist tightened. Sango examined the cut, obviously there was something _in_ there! The worm must've placed something into his shoulder when it bit him, so the huntress dreaded the thought that it might actually be an egg of some sort, if so, then the egg might hatch soon and start feeding on the monk's flesh, he'll die a slow painful death if such a thing was to happen.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, wincing at the sight of the bloody wound, it was oozing strangely, much to her disgust.

"The worm, what was it like?" the huntress asked, "Did it have any type of special appearance on it?"

"Well, yeah! It did have this fuzzy stuff on the back of it's head--if we can even call it a head, not just mushy lump!" Kagome shuddered at the memory of the creature's appearance, "Why do you ask?"

"It's a crust worm!" she gasped, looking at the monk dead in the eye.

The monk did not know what she meant, but he was too frightened to ask.

"A- crust worm?" Kagome asked, clueless.

"It's a selfish kind of demon, goes around scourging up fields like wheat or rice and leaves it's eggs scattered in the soil, if it ever gets into someone's wound," she stopped to clear her throat, "the hatchlings would feed on the person's flesh until their death."

Kagome gasped and looked at the monk, worried.

The monk's face was as pale as a ghost.

"Thankfully, the eggs hadn't hatched yet, I think I see one, but it's too deep and I don't think I can get it out." She spared the monk a glance, "Houshi-sama, in order to get the egg out without crushing it I'm afraid we'll have to go to the old traditional way."

"You mean- ?" he paled even more when she nodded, he collected his thoughts and nodded, "Alright, it's better then being eaten alive."

"Wow wait a minute! What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

"The old way." Sango sighed, "We'll have to heat up long, thin tweezers and then insert them into the cut and pull the thing out."

Kagome paled, "Does- it have to be hot?"

"It's the only the way." The huntress nodded.

Kagome's eyes crossed before she fainted.

That night, Sango sighed as she pushed away the bloodied utensils she had used, her dog-demon friend had helped her pin down the monk to limit his struggling while she worked, Kagome was near by, barely keeping herself conscious from the painful sight, treating the monk while she worked, Shippou for that matter was outside with Kirara until they were done. the monk's head in the huntress's lap, stroking his scalp, he was breathing heavily with tears still trickling from his eyes, his mouth was stuffed with a cloth to stifle his screaming. It had been a long, painfully tiring night, but thankfully the huntress was able to take out the egg, as expected, and disposed of it before it got the chance to hatch, leaving a bloody scar over the youth's shoulder.

The monk had tried to be as still as ever, but obviously the pain was too much for him to bare, the tears staining his cheeks and the ragged breath proved the agony he was suffering. Sango watched her friend as she mended the now cleaned injury with a needle and thread, closing it, they made sure there weren't any other eggs or such before treating it with antiseptics, which caused a major headache to the monk, and wrapped it in bandages again.

The monk had quickly fallen asleep that night, much to the warrior's relief, he would need as much rest as he can get, after all it would take up to a whole month before the scar completely seals up on it's own, not to mention that he would need the bandages chanced every two days and antiseptics as well. Sango sighed again and stroked his temple, brushed away a single teardrop that remained at the corner of his eye, he had been through so much…

She remembered the journal, the book he wrote his feelings and thoughts inside. Sango pressed her lips in thought, her friends were asleep now, she was the only one awake, so she reached towards his robes now clean and fixed, she had hid the journal earlier so no one would find it, she picked it up and skimmed to the last page before staring at the blank page that came after. Sango stared for a few more seconds before sneaking carefully towards the schoolgirl's yellow bag, fishing for something.

She found a pencil in yellow and black, '_It just has to do._' She smiled, and scooted closer to her inured friend, now staring at the last empty page in the end of the book, she stared again and again, she wanted to write down how she felt, what she wanted to tell him, something that would comfort him. After a minute of thinking she sighed and pressed the pencil against the paper, she began to write.

======

A/N: WHOA! It's been ages since I last wrote an Inuyasha fic, please if you see things wrong inform me or with feed back, thanks! R&R please!


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two:

Next morning. Sango sat up and stretched out her arms, smiling in contentment at the bright sunlight that shone through the propped open window, he friends had probably woken up early and left her with the monk, blushing, sensing that the monk's head was now resting on her thigh, she smiled and brushed a few bangs from his temple, right then he murmured sleepily and fluttered his violet eyes at her, still a bit blurry.

"Sango-chan?" he smiled weakly, blinked sleepily.

"Ohayou, Houshi-sama." She smiled down at him and caressed his cheek, "I hope I didn't hurt you much last night, it was kinda stuck, you see." She explained quietly, "Does it hurt?"

He moved his find hand to feel his injured shoulder, wincing slightly, "A little, but the stuff you used to clean it up was worse than the tweezers!" he whined.

"The antiseptics? Yeah I know, Kagome-chan said it was terrible."

"Terrible is not the word." The monk huffed, gently soothing his shoulder before forcing himself to sit up.

"Houshi-sama?" she began.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I can sit on my own, you know!" he chuckled, rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Man I feel so stiff, I need to get to a hot spring!" he winced when he tried to crack his spine.

"Hot water on fresh wounds is not a good idea." The warrior warned, but then blushed, "I'm afraid only cold '_sponge-bathes_' are available, Houshi-sama, the hot spring will have to wait until all your wounds have sealed up."

"Aw!" was his only complain, "Wait a minute, what's a sponge bath?" he quirked a curious brow.

"Stop compiling!" she cooed, ignoring the question, her hand on his back, blushing deeper.

The monk froze instantly with her touch, blushing beat red.

"You ought to be grateful you're even alive!" she continued, now gently massaging his back for him, "I mean when Kagome-chan told me about the fight, in detail, I'm surprised you even made it this far!" she told, her hands making circles on his shoulder blades.

Miroku swallowed the knot in his throat, Oh how he found her hands so delicate against his injured spine, it was almost impossible for him to believe that such soft hands were trained to actually weld a weapon!

Abruptly, she slapped his injured shoulder, "Stop moaning like that, you pervert!" she cried, blushing beat red.

"Gomen nasai." He chuckled, still wincing in pain, "It's just that- my back hurt and you were so good, it made me feel so much better!" he reasoned.

She frowned, still blushing, sighed and shook her head.

"On your stomach." She finally told, folding up her sleeves.

"Huh?" getting all the wrong ideas his face flashed like a bright red light.

"Don't even think about it!" Sango hissed, "Lay on your stomach." She instructed while reaching for the schoolgirl's bag, taking out a small tube.

"What- is that?" he asked, maneuvering over the futon so he wont hurt his shoulder while laying on his stomach, his injured arm lay besides his body while his other fine arms folded under his chin.

"Some cream Kagome-chan told me to use it when you're feeling better, she said it was massaging cream." She put little matter in her palms, rubbed them together then set her hands flat on the monk's back, she began the massaging treatment, "Since you're going to stay in bed for a while, you're back would turn stiff, Kagome-chan said this stuff would help you feel more comfortable during your stay."

Miroku sighed, wincing a little, "Well it's kind of hot against my skin." He murmured, trying to relax.

"She said that too, said it would keep your muscles comfortable and to keep you warm during the night." Sango replied.

"Oh…" was all the monk could say.

Sango sat besides him, sleeves rolled up, her hands pressing against his spine in circles, the monk was as quiet as a kitten under the treatment, merely sighing in contentment or grinning his face in half, it made the warrior's brows twitch, but since he weren't doing anything perverted, she let it slide, after all, one hand was injured and the other under his chin right where she can see them, there was nothing to worry about, right? After a short while Sango stopped, whipped her hands clean and looked down at the motionless monk; clearly he had fallen asleep again, almost like a baby! The huntress smiled and tucked him under the blanket again, she stepped out of the hut to search for her friends.

Slightly limping, her ankle did not hurt anymore, but it felt slightly stiff from not being used in so long, Sango stretched it a little and soothed it before slipping out of the hut, she wore some socks to keep her feet warm before slipping a pair of strange looking shoes the school girl called gull-ashes? She didn't care, as long as they kept her feet warm she didn't care what they were called. After a few minutes walk, she followed a familiar trail towards the clearing near the village, the spot where the bone eating well was located.

"-- not! At least it's not as bad as Miroku's!" Inuyasha's voice snapped.

Sango froze, silently listening.

"If you would've watched where you were aiming the damn thing it never would've lashed at him like that! And you say I make them angry! With your lousy aiming you piss them off more than I do!"

"Oh do shut up!" Kagome hissed, "I had dust in my face! I couldn't see straight!" she argued.

"Sure you didn't." he huffed.

"Jerk…"

"Bit…"

"SIT!"

**_THUMP!_**

"There's snow in your face!" the kitsune giggled, perching on the schoolgirl's shoulder.

Right then, Sango decided to enter, "Kagome-chan?" she called, appearing from behind a tree, "Oh, so there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

"Oh! Sango-chan!" Kagome popped up to her feet, soothed her snow coat and marched to her friend, "What are you doing out here? You ought to be inside where it's warm!" she softly scolded, but then paused, "How's Miroku-sama?"

Sango smiled, blushing faintly, "Sleeping like a baby." She allowed herself a giggle, "I don't know what that cream stuff was but it put him to bed faster than a whack of my boomerang! Less painful yet more affective!" she teased.

The schoolgirl giggled, "Yeah, my mom used to rub my back when I were little, it works like a charm when you catch a cold or such, it's pretty soothing, too."

"I noticed." The huntress smiled.

"So? Have you had breakfast yet?" Sango asked with a smile.

"No not yet," Kagome shook her head, "I was gonna go back home and get a packet of ready pancake-mix but Inuyasha said no." she pouted at the hanyou who had just picked himself off the snow.

"We always have breakfast here!" he argued, "What's wrong with eggs and bread?" he argued.

"Well I want pancakes! Or flapjacks for that matter!" the raven haired girl argued.

"Keh! You have the weirdest food-names I have ever heard!" the dog youth muttered and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, besides! I'm sure you guys would like to try them, don't you? They're really good with honey or butter!" she chirped, hopefully convincing her demon friend, when she saw that she weren't that good she added a little more, "And I think Miroku-sama could use some form of sugar in his meals, it'll help him heal faster!" she tilted her head the tiniest bit for cuteness affects.

The effects worked like a charm, Inuyasha's ears flattened in a split second before shooting back up, "Keh! Fine! Have it your way! But you'll just go to your home, get the damn thing and be back, got it? One hour, if you're not back I'm coming after you!" he warned.

"It'll only take a little while, less than an hour." She clapped her hands and patted her warrior friend on the shoulder before jumping into the well.

Sango sighed but smiled, that girl has always been so sweet.

Walking with her friends back towards the hut, Sango was the first to walk in, followed by her two friends, Inuyasha and Shippou paused.

"Hey? Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the futon empty near by.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango called; the blanket ruffled up as if the monk had gotten up and left it crumbled at the foot of the bed.

"Hai? My dear Sango?" the monk's voice replied from behind them, he was wearing a yukata and faintly flushed around the neck and cheeks, faintly sweating. Miroku had not pulled his hair in the little pigtail, because the many scattered bangs were stuck to his neck and temple, framing his face just a little, giving him a younger appearance.

"Oh, Houshi-sama! What do you think you're doing? Walking out of bed, trying to get yourself killed?" she scolded.

Weary violet eyes closed as she chuckled, making his way back into the hut, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to alarm you, my dear Sango, but I just- uh- needed to relieve myself." He blushed, leaning against the wall while tightening the sash of his robes.

Sango felt her cheeks burn, "Oh- ? W- well, you should've wore something thicker, that robe can barely keep you warm!" She argued.

"Yeah, feverish or not, you're not supposed to be walking around naked in the snow, you idiot." Inuyasha muttered and waltzed into the hut and sat himself butt first near the warm, burning fire.

"I'm not naked." The monk retorted dryly, slipping his feet under the blanket, snuggling for a more comfortable sitting position.

"With that scrawny body of yours? I'm surprised you haven't turned into an ice cube by now!" the dog laughed, teasing.

Sango shook her head and sat next to the sweating monk, she pulled a cloth from her sleeve and began patting his neck, "Houshi-sama, you really shouldn't move much, you're not well enough." She softly scolded.

With a sigh the monk whined, "I'm fine! Really!" he closed his eyes while she dried his cheeks and temple.

"No you are not fine." She frowned, now standing up, kneeling behind him, she cupped his head and began soothing back his hair, forking her fingers and massaging his scalp in the process, pulling the monk's hair into the pigtail again, "Shippou-chan, could you get me a band from the bag, please?"

"Okay." The kit replied and scurried to the bag, searching through he pulled out a small pink ribbon, "How about this?" he grinned slyly.

"Oh no! I don't think so!" Miroku said in dread, no way was he going to let them put pink ribbons in his hair!

Sango chuckled, "No, Shippou-chan, I wan an ordinary ribbon, please." She told.

The fox child searched again and came out with a little white ribbon, he couldn't find anything smaller so it just had to do. Miroku almost died in embarrassment, the ribbon was much too decorated and long! It was three times longer than his pigtail itself! Inuyasha tried not to laugh, but the ribbon simply looked ridicules on his friend. Sango blushed and apologized for the inconvenience, obviously remembering loosing his hair-band when she was cleaning his injuries, she managed a small band from her sleeve and replaced the ribbon, much to the monk's relief. Soon enough, Kagome returned, panting, introducing the so called pancake packet in her hand with a smile.

Adding milk to the power-like matter, Inuyasha watched the future girl beat it and mix it all over the bowl before picking up a pan and a spatula, pouring little matter on to the hot pan, letting it cook into perfect golden brown before flipping it, repeated the process a few times before making a whole stack that was divided equally to the group after adding honey or butter, or even maple syrup she had brought along with her as well.

Sango sighed as she finished half her meal and offered the rest to the hanyou, the so called pancakes were delicious, but she had always had a small appetite, glancing at the others she smiled, Inuyasha was licking his fingers with a happy grin, obviously loving the sweet, rich taste of the meal he had just devoured while the kitsune was munching on the last bite, Kagome was whipping her lips, clearly done with her meal as well, Sango smiled and looked at the daydreaming monk and she knot her brows, realizing that he had only been pocking at it, the honey had completely melted off the top, oozing in the plate, there was not a single morsel that made it into his mouth.

"Houshi-sama, you hadn't even touched it." She softly scolded, snapping him from his daydreaming, "You should eat if you want to get better quickly." She told.

Weary violet eyes stared at her before he mustered a weak grin, "I'm sorry, I'm just- not hungry." He offered her the plate, "You can have it if you want."

"No, Houshi-sama, I- ?" Sango began.

"If you wont then I will!" Inuyasha grinned and reached to snatch the sweet treat only for his hand to be slapped by Kagome, "Hey?" he complained.

"Miroku-sama hadn't even touched it!" she reasoned and looked at the monk, "Miroku-sama, wont you at least try it?" she batted her eyes cutely.

The monk sighed heavily, looked down at the circular, golden brown meal and took a bit into his mouth.

The tow girls awaited with hopeful gleams in their eyes.

Miroku's violet eyes looked down at the meal and he swallowed, "It's good…" he paused, brows knot, "But- I'm sorry, I just don't feel like eating right about now." He sighed again.

Both Kagome and Sango looked disappointed and concerned.

This time, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to take the meal, devouring it with pleasure.

Sango touched his neck, "You're still warm, want anything to drink?" she asked.

Miroku shook his head, "No, nothing, thank you." He said as he held her hand, "But- I'd like to talk to you," he spared a glance at the others, "Outside maybe?"

"Well look at the time! So many things to do and so little time to do it! C'mon you two! We need to get going!" Kagome suddenly chirped, scooping up the fox child and pulling the ranting hanyou by the arm, they made their way out.

There was silence…

Miroku chuckled, "Kagome-sama is so thoughtful." He smiled at his warrior friend.

Sango smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she is, isn't she." She turned to look at the monk, faintly flushing, "What did you want to talk about?"

Miroku closed his violet eyes briefly before his lonely hand picked up the warrior's hand lifting it up, he kissed it making her blush deepen, "Sango-chan, I wish to ask you a favor, but I am afraid you might consider it a way of perverty and reject me." He said, faintly blushing.

Sango blinked, a bit alarmed, "Go on."

"The- " he dropped his gaze, blushing, "--massaging! You gave me this morning," he winced at her frown, "I was just wondering if- you'd do me the favor of helping me with it when needed." His breathing went heavier a little.

Sango stared, considering his request.

"I mean- well," he released her hand and touched his sore shoulder, "My arm hurts, I cant fight, and my back feels stiff, the- massaging you did made it feel better but still, I kind of hurts, you know." He reasoned.

The huntress knot her brows and sighed, thoughtfully brushing back a few bangs from the monk's face, "No groping?" she asked.

He smiled, "No groping!" he nodded, assuring.

She smiled warmly and kissed his temple, "Alright then, but first I want you to eat something, cant get better without nourishments you know." She chirped.

The monk winced, "Is that necessary? I mean I'm not really hungry." He gently argued.

The huntress pouted, "Houshi-sama, you need to keep your health up, you're growing weaker by the second, so you're going to eat it, like it or not." She said as she picked up the packet and readied another patch, remembering how her friend made it earlier.

"Yes ma'am." He teased,

Ignoring, the huntress began to cook.

"We're ba- Oops!" Kagome slapped her mouth shut, seeing the huntress shooting death glares at her.

Sango was furiously blushing, her hands flat on the sleeping monk's bare shoulder blades, he was covered till the hip, his top was completely bare, flashing a fair amount of bare, muscular skin and injuries as well; his injured arm to his side while his fine arm curled under his head, pillowed.

"Sorry." The schoolgirl whispered and crept closer, "How is he now?"

"Better, I had to force him to eat though, he didn't look very pleased but ate anyway." Sango began, now soothing the murmuring monk back to sleep, "He falls asleep quicker this way, you know. It's like singing him a lullaby or something." She smiled warmly a the young monk.

Kagome giggled and brushed a bang from the monk's temple, "Yeah, he looks cuter, too."

Sango blushed again, ignoring her friends comment before soothing the monk's shoulders one last time and tucked him under the blanket, she cleaned her hands from the cream she had used and sat besides him, "So? Where are Shippou-chan and Inuyasha?"

"Hn? Oh Shippou-chan said something about a new trick and needing Inuyasha's help, they're at the well for I know." She shrugged.

Sango nodded in acknowledgment and sighed slightly, "Well then, I guess everything is just fine. Houshi-sama is asleep, Inuyasha and Shippou-chan are together, you and I both don't have much to do, huh?"

Kagome pouted, she and the huntress began pondering in silence.

But then Kagome clapped her hands in glee, "I know! How about a little game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Rock, paper and scissors?"

"Nah…" the warrior shook her head.

Kagome pouted and went back to thinking.

"How about tic-tack-toe?"

"Nah…" Kagome shook her head.

Sango huffed, bored, "Shougi?"

"I cant play, besides, it's too confusing." The schoolgirl complained, "Domino?" she then offered.

"No thanks…" the huntress sighed, "Cards?" she asked.

"No, not fun." The raven haired girl shook her head.

"A game for two…" the huntress sighed, frustrated.

"I know!" Kagome smiled, "Hang man!"

Sango did not look happy.

Kagome smiled, "Relax! It's a game where I choose a word or a phrase made of a certain number of letters, you get about ten chances to guess all the letters or you get hanged!" she explained, "I'll show you." She walked up to her bag, pulled out a paper and pen and flipped the book to an empty page.

"I'll start, I have a word of seven letters, your hint is: Related to paper!" she said, "Pick a letter, any letter."

Sango paused, this game looked like worth the play, "Alright, um… H?"

"Wrong!" Kagome smiled and drew a long line, like a pole, "Every time you get a letter wrong I add one line to draw the hanging pole, the pole needs four lines, then the body in a circle and four lines as well with gives you a chance of nine tries." She explained sweetly, "Try another letter."

Sango knot her brows, spared a glance at the sleeping monk and sighed, "Um, M?"

"Right!" Kagome chirped and wrote the letter 'M' in the sixth space, before the last one, "Every time you get a letter right I write it down on the slots I've readied, when you get all the letters right you get the final word and you don't get hanged." She smiled, "Try another letter."

Sango paused, "A word where the last letter is almost an M?" she crossed her arms thinking, "I?"

"Right again!" Kagome chirped and wrote the 'I' after the 'M' and in the third space, "Try another."

"Mi?" Sango paused, '_A word, related to paper, last character is 'Mi.' huh?_' she closed her eyes thinking.

Kagome waited in silence.

"Origami?" the monk's sleepy voice murmured, his sleepy violet eyes stared warmly at the two girls besides him.

Sango paused, '_Origami? Actually, Miroku was the word I had in mind…_' she blushed, but then realized the two words shared similar letters anyway, "Oh? Houshi-sama! I hope we didn't wake you up." She soothed.

Miroku shifted sitting up, yawning lazily, "No I'm fine. I'm a light sleeper anyway." He chuckled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Konichiwa, Miroku-sama." Kagome chirped, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry if we were playing too loud."

"No that's alright." He smiled, feeling his shoulder, "If I may ask, where are my robes?"

"They were worn out, Houshi-sama, they need to be fixed before you can wear them again." The huntress informed, "On second thought, I think it's about time you wore something more comfortable than those baggy robes, monk or not you need to keep yourself warm."

"Couldn't have said it better my self!" grinned the schoolgirl and clapped, "Oh I can see it now! Miroku-sama in tight black jeans and a get-back bomber jacket with matching shades and boots! Kawaii!" she cupped her cheeks and squealed.

The monk and huntress gave a puzzled stare.

Kagome blushed and coughed, clearing her throat, "Sorry, never mind." She waved a hand.

The monk rubbed his shoulder, "Actually I'm feeling warm here."

Sango touched his neck before her hand slid up to his cheek then up to his temple, "Hmm… you feel alright to me, better than last night at least." She told, "The meal and sleep must've finally worked, huh?"

"Perhaps." The monk smiled and scratched his head, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to slip into something, sitting topless isn't my idea of comfort." He flushed.

Kagome clapped her hands one more time, "I know! I think there might be a jacket somewhere in my bag." She told as she shuffled though her things, pulling out a few pieces of various colors and sizes, "Found it!" she then chirped and pulled out a dark purple, turtle neck sweater, "You ought to be as snug as a bug in a rug in this baby!" she grinned and tossed it at him and went back searching in the bag, "Now for some matching pants."

Miroku and Sango stared quizzically at the purple object as the warrior grab it, they looked at each other in slight uneasiness.

"Black slacks! Perfect!" Kagome chirped again and tossed it at her friend.

"Where did you get these?" Sango asked.

"Hn? Oh a friend of mine was gonna play in a cosplay as some character named Greed from some anime named Full metal-something, the items came wrong so she changed her mind and I kind of forgot them in my bag."   
"Oh…" both monk and huntress replied.

"Here, help Miroku-sama dress while I go get Inuyasha and Shippou." She said and quickly marched out.

"I- can do it myself." Miroku smiled wearily and took the sweater, stared at it and huffed.

"Are you sure? You might need help with the sleeves." Sango replied while hinting at his injured shoulder.

The injury was too great for the monk to actually move his arm, so he smiled, "No I'm fine, I can manage… as soon as I figure out how to put it on."

"Give me that." Sango argued and pulled the cloth's sleeve, took the monk's injured hand and helped him to slowly slip it in, he winced a bit but managed to get it through until his hand was through, then Sango pulled at the turtle neck and pushed it over his head before he slipped in his fine arm, she soothed the sweater down over his chest and gently tugged at it to make sure it fit.

"This- feels warm." Miroku chuckled, soothing it down his hand before looking at the woman, "It this wool?"

Sango nodded, "A very fine piece of work, too." She touched the woolen threads with a smile before turning away to look at the black slacks, she blushed and tossed them to him, "Wear these, I'll be back in a minute."

Miroku blinked at her until she left and then began to struggle with the slacks, finally slipping in his legs he pulled it up to his hip and adjusted the rubber belt.

About ten minutes later he was done, the monk sighed and looked around the hut. He was alone, nice and warm, but still alone. Scanning the hut again he caught a glimpse of his staff, propped away at the far corner of the room next to the school girls stuffed yellow bag, right behind the back he noticed a small, black-purple thing that stickled out. Creeping closer, he pulled out the items that were clearly his tattered robes, she sighed at the miserable state they were in, ruined, shredded like that, they smelled nice and clean, clearly had been washed earlier, but still a mess.

He blinked, seeing that his treasured journal laid silently under the folds of cloth, panicked he picked it up, wondering if anyone had read anything. Just as he was just about to open it and see, Sango came back. Miroku flinched, startled, he quickly hid the book under a loose slot of wood along with the robes, there were other things he was hiding and he didn't want them to find out.

"-- than that it's completely normal!" Kagome shrugged, Inuyasha and Shippou trailing close behind.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked before catching sight of the monk, "Houshi-sama! What are you doing out of bed?" she scolded, hands on her hips, "Houshi-sama?" Sango stomped to the monk, pinching his ear, "Are you listening?"

"Ow! Hai- hai! I can hear you, Sango-chan!" he whined and touched his hurting ear when she released him, "You don't have to be so rough." He pouted.

"Quit complaining and get your butt back in bed!" she snapped.

"But I- ?"

"Back in bed!" she snapped again.

"But- !"

She shot him an icy glare.

Wincing, the monk clinched his jaws and scooted back into his futon, grumbling to himself.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou blinked, their warrior friend had a strange sense of authority right about then, it made the place feel eerie!

"What?" Sango huffed, snapping their attention.

"Nothing!" Kagome mustered a smile and scooted to the monk, "So? Feeling comfortable, Miroku-sama?"

The monk sighed and nodded, "A little itchy, but feels nice and warm." He soothed his hand on his chest, feeling the fabric.

The raven haired girl smiled and then scanned him, "Hmm, they look good on you, too! Maybe I should get a similar set for Inuyasha, I bet you'd look cute in those!" she giggled.

The hanyou blushed, "What? No thank you!" he huffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Aw! But you'd look cute in those!"

"I'm a demon! Since when were demons supposed to look cute?"

Kagome pouted but then grinned slyly, "Since when were demons dressed?" she arched a brow.

The dog youth instantly went on fire, "What?"

Shippou jumped closer to the monk, "Ne, Miroku, does it hurt?" ignoring the loud, sharp bickering between the school girl and hanyou that too-soon ended with the usual '_SIT!_' and followed by the usual loud '_THUD!_'

"No, not much, it just feels a little sore and stiff, other than that it's just fine." He nodded with a smile.

Sango shook her head and looked at where the monk was, she realized that the robes were gone, '_And__ probably the journal as well._' She paused, hesitating weather to ask about the book or not, '_If you ask, he'll know someone had tried to read it, and that someone is me!_' she shook her head to dismiss the matter, '_Well its not like a read the whole book, just a few pages!_' she reasoned to herself, shook her head and then spoke, "Now, since my ankle had completely healed, I think we ought to have something rich and tasty for supper, Any ideas?"

Miroku raised a hand to speak.

"And Houshi-sama wont skip it!" she shot the monk a look and watched him sigh in defeat, "So?"

"I know! How about chicken soup?" Kagome smiled.

"Sounds good! Anything else?" Sango smiled, ignoring the monk sulking close by.

"Ramen?" the hanyou grinned.

"Hn? I don't think ramen fits with chicken soup, Inuyasha." Kagome blinked, "But who cares?" she grinned, "How about pasta? I think I have a packet of those in my bag!" she said and hurried to her bag, pulling out a rattling packet in yellow, "This is really good, all we have to do is make the sauce while it boils, add them and that's it!" she explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Sango smiled, "I'll go get the chicken."

"No, I'll go get the chicken, you get the oven ready." Inuyasha murmured and made his way out.

"What can I do?" Shippou asked.

"You can help us by fetching water, Shippou-chan." Kagome smiled.

Miroku pushed himself up and tried to stand, "While you're at it, I'll go get- ?"

"--your ass on the bed, monk!" Sango growled, a pot in one hand and a knife in the other, "Sit down before I make you!" she threatened.

"Aw!" the monk was just about to complain until the school girl hinted that he had better listen, "Fine…" he pouted and sat back down, hugging his knees with his fine arm while his injured one lay comfortably in his lap.

"Good." Sango nodded and went to get things ready so she and her friend can begin cooking.

Later, when the meal was all set:

"Itadakimasu!" Shippou-chirped and picked his chopsticks, he began slurping on the pasta.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat while Sango placed the last plate in front of the monk.

Miroku stared down at the golden strings his future friend called spaghetti, little things she called meatballs were scattered across the plate and the smell of the sauce made his nose tingle, but he still didn't feel hungry, he was just about to speak when he realized that the huntress was glaring at him.

"Houshi-sama," she began quietly, "you wont get better if you wont eat."

Kagome stared for a minute, "Sango-chan?"

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

"You've been pretty strict with Miroku-sama, you should give him some space, you know."

Sango blinked, "Strict? I was not! He's just being childish!"

"Well he's an adult, he'll eat when he feels like it!" Kagome reasoned.

"And from my experience I know he wont, so he has to eat even if he doesn't feel like it if he really wants to regain his strength."

"Maybe he'd feel hungry later! You don't have to force him!"

"I'm not forcing him! Am I forcing you, Kohaku?" she jerked to the monk with a frown.

They all stared… silence filled the hut.

Sango blinked, uneasy, "Wh- what? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Miroku looked shocked, "You called me Kohaku, Sango-chan." He answered.

She stared, wide eyed, "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Kagome replied.

Sango paled, she looked and the hanyou and kitsune who nodded, assuring that fact before she stared back at the monk and swallowed the knot in her throat, when she tried to leave he gripped her hand, "Let go…"

"Sango-chan, please, you don't- !" he began, holding her wrist by both hands.

"Let Go!" she cried and tore her hand from his grasp, pulling at his hands as well.

With the sudden yank, the socket of the monk's shoulder jilted with unbearable pain, he bit his tongue and stiffed the cry of pain as the woman he loved marched out, not realizing his pain, '_S- an- go…_' he wheezed, pained, tears formed in the back of his eyes as pain from his shoulder zapped his brains to the limit.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome gasped, hands on his back, "Are you okay? Tell me what's hurting you."

"It's nothing…" he barely spoke, tears formed in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall, he gasped a few times before composing himself, breathing heavily, his fine hand went up and rubbed the tears away, "You- have to go comfort her. Sango-chan could use your help right about now." He murmured wearily.

"What about you?" Kagome rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really. She's the one getting hurt right now, you know." Miroku replied, eyes closed, head down but still with a warm friendly smile.

"Alright." Kagome nodded and then looked at her silver haired friend.

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgment and watched her leave.

Shippou was watching until she left, "Ne, Inuyasha, how did Sango mistake Miroku with her brother?" he asked, completely puzzled.

The hanyou frowned, "How the hell should I know?"

Miroku sighed, thinking that perhaps his injuries had triggered something in the warrior, clearly reminding her or her little brother. The monk sighed, he knew how much she wanted him back, away from Naraku, back to her, back to her life, her old life where she didn't have to worry about some baboon-skinned ass that kept pulling her into his own hell, making her life go from bad to worse. Miroku knot his brows and looked at his fine arm, the arm that had the wind tunnel, his own curse, he clinched it tight and tried to feel his other arm, he was able to move his hand and wrist, the forearm and elbow didn't hurt much, but the shoulder socket was what hurt the most, even lifting his arm just a little made it hurt like hell.

"Relax!" Inuyasha said smoothly, "I'm sure Kagome's got it covered, you should eat that if you want to please her, Miroku." The hanyou pointed at the monk's now cold pasta.

"You can have it if you want." Miroku replied, seeing that the dog's plate was empty.

"Keh! Kagome would skin me alive if I did that! You eat it or I'm shovin' it down your throat." The dog grinned.

The monk looked blank much to the half-demon's dismay.

"Ne, Miroku, I guess that means Sango-chan really cares about you, right?" Shippou perked with a smile, "I mean she loves her brother and she likes you, she probably got mixed up because she cars about you, right?"

Miroku stared, the little fox had a point, "Maybe, though I doubt she likes me as much as she likes her brother." He replied, '_As in -If Ever!- that is!_'

"Why is that?" he tilted his head.

"Because you're an idiot!" Inuyasha growled, lightly putting his fist on the child's head, barely hurting him, "Sango loves her brother because they're united by blood, she just likes Miroku because he's a nice guy, if only he weren't such a pervert!" he smirked.

"Hai, the same way Kagome-sama liked you if only you weren't such a hothead." I replied, smiling.

"Why you!" Inuyasha popped his knuckles, ready to beat him up.

Right about then, the girls came back. Kagome was grinning mischievously while Sango blushed, nervous.

"Hey, sorry about what happened, Sango-chan here just got nervous." Kagome chirped, "Isn't that right, Sango-chan?"

Sango breathed and nodded, "Houshi-sama, I'm- sorry about what happened, I- don't know what came into me." She said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"It's alright." Miroku nodded, "You shouldn't have stormed outside like that though, you could've caught a cold, you know." He reasoned, smiling warmly.

Sango looked at him, a bit dumbfounded and surprised, she smiled back, still blushing and nodded, "Um, I hope I didn't hurt your arm." She walked over to sit closer to him, "I didn't hurt it, did I?"

"Ah, no! It's just fine!" Miroku smiled, "Just a little twitch, it's alright now."

"Yeah right! You looked more as if you wanted to cry your brains out!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome frowned, "Sit…" she hissed and ignored the loud '_Thud!_' that came after, "Don't mind him, he's a jerk." She smiled happily.

Sango sighed, the way her friends switched from one mood to another was very strange, how Kagome managed it was beyond her!

"Sango-chan," Miroku began, holding her hand, "I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, but as you can see I'm doing fine, it'll just be for a few days and I'll be up before you know it, so please, don't worry about me, alright?"

Sango blushed deeper, looking away the blush faded and her voice became blank, "Houshi-sama?"

Startled, the monk blinked, "H- Hai? Sango-chan?"

She looked at him with a glare and a mischievous grin, "As long as you're injured, I'm looking after you, don't disobey me or you're asking for trouble, do I make myself clear?"

Miroku paled, swallowing the knot in his throat he nodded.

"Good." She said quietly, "Than you can start by finishing your plate."

"Oh, but Sango-chan, I'm not- !" he froze, blushing for there was the sound of squeaking coming from his stomach, "Oy…" he looked away, sweating.

"Houshi-sama! That was your stomach, wasn't it?" Sango frowned, "You were hungry all this time and still refused to eat?"

He sighed and faced her, "And how was I supposed to eat with an injured arm? Twitching the fingers alone hurts like hell!" he reasoned tiredly.

Sango paused, registering what he was saying, only then did the pink color invade her cheeks again, "Oh…"

"Well?" Kagome grinned.

"Well what?" Sango asked, nervous, '_Kagome-chan! I don't like the way you're grinning!_'

"You said you'll take care of him until he got better right? Does that include feeding him, too?" the school girl stifled a squeal.

Sango almost fainted, she jerked to look at a terrified looking monk.

"You don't have to, you know!" he chuckled, blushing, "Besides! I'm not even--hungry…" he blushed deeper when his stomach squeaked again.

Sango bit her lower lip and ignored the grin that was practically splitting her raven haired girl's face, she picked up the chopsticks, and picked a few strings of spaghetti like noodles, hand cupped to keep any from falling, she lifted them up to the monk's face, "Not a word, just eat, Houshi-sama." She murmured.

Miroku stared from the chopsticks to the woman and sighed, he tried to take the chopsticks from her but the second he moved his arm it just jolted with pain, so he slumped it in his lap, "You- really don't have to do this, you know!" he smothered a chuckle.

Sango frowned, "Open your mouth." She ordered.

Miroku knew that tone, it meant '_Argue and suffer the consequences!_' so he sighed, defeated and looked at the meal before him, "Fine…" he paused and let her place the noodles in his mouth, sure he'd gotten them into his mouth, he began to chew before swallowing, he was just about to say something when he realized that she had already lifted another patch to his mouth.

There was no way out of it, '_What's wrong with me? I should be happy that she's actually doing this to me! Why am I feeling so crossed?_' the monk argued with himself. It had been hours since dinner had ended and everyone had went to sleep, the warrior helped the monk slip out of the sweater and slip into a more comfortable yukata, he laid back and sighed, the warrior slept near him, unlike before, she was almost too close!

Miroku sat up, now sparing a glance at the woman, he snuck towards the bag and carefully slipped his hand into the hole before the loose wooden slot, retrieving his journal, thanking God that his dog friend slept outside and was unable to detect his movement. The monk sat back and flipped the book to the last page he wrote, he already had a pen from the schoolgirls time in his robes, thankfully it still worked after the washing, so he picked it up, shook it a little and began to write, he had so much to say that night and he didn't know if the usual one-page journal entry was enough.

========

A/N: Well? What do you think?


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:

Next morning:

Sango sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes, yawned tiredly and stretched out her arms, with a smile she looked at the bed besides her, realizing that the monk was gone! Startled she looked around, seeing that her raven haired friend and kitsune were still asleep, she was the only one awake. Worried, the huntress got up to search, the injured youth couldn't have wondered far, not with that injured leg and bleeding arm, he was defiantly asking to get spanked!

'_Ow__ Wait until I get my hands on him!_' the huntress fumed, searching though the village, but then she saw him, he was sitting quietly next to the dog youth under the big tree near the bone eating well, talking to each other. Sango kept quiet and marched towards them.

"-- speak of the devil!" Inuyasha yelped, his ears went flat before perking again.

"Hn?" Miroku blinked before turning around, catching the sight of a very-pissed warrior, "Oh! S- Sango-chan! My what are yo-Ow!" he yelped when she tugged at his ear, "Ow pain-pain-pain!!" he whined, helplessly trying to free his ear from her fingers.

"What the hell is it with you, Houshi-sama? I thought I told you not to leave the hut!" she cried, furious, now pulling him by the ear all the way back to the hut, "God if you weren't a full grown man I would've spanked you!" she growled, releasing his ear, "Hard!"

"Sango-chan!" Miroku complained, "Cant a guy take a walk?" he whined, "I mean I've been in the hut for the last three days, I need some fresh air, no matter how cold it is!"

"Oh? And walking around in those robes are supposed to help you heal?" she rasped, poking a the yukata he was wearing, "Houshi-sama you're probably freezing your ass off out here!"

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself, damn it!!" he shot back, surprisingly angry, he cried at her and twirled around, "If I need your help, I'll ask!"

Sango stood there, shocked, she watched him walk away towards the well again and plop down on the snow, arms in his lap, sulking, not looking her way.

"Ah, don't mind him," Inuyasha took her arm and led her away, "He- uh, kinda told me that you're being too- pushy! You're making him feel useless." He told, "We guys don't like that I mean he appreciates your concern, it's just that- you're just too pushy!" he said again, "You okay, Sango?"

Sango stared at the golden eyes before her and sighed, "Pushy?" her face full of hurt, "I was pushy?"

"Look, he just said that you're trying too hard, he appreciates it but he doesn't want you to go stressing yourself just because you're afraid of loosing someone else in your lif-- EE!" the hanyou slapped his mouth, "S- sorry! Didn't mean to say that!" he shook his hands, nervous.

Sango paused, realizing what the hanyou was talking about, she sighed and mustered a small smile, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I think I'll go talk to him right now."

"You sure?" he asked, nervously releasing her arm.

Sango smiled and nodded, she made her way back to the monk.

'_Good luck Miroku, you'll be needing it._' The hanyou sighed and trailed away, he did not want to see what was about to happen.

Sango crept quietly towards the monk and spared him a glance, she widened her eyes in start. The monk had a handful of snow pressed against his inured shoulder, he had slipped down the sleeve and clamped some snow on the spot of the injury, his teeth clinched in slight pain, eyes closed, brows knot, obviously trying to keep himself steady, but his ragged breathing and slight sweat on his neck told her that he was not feeling well.

"Houshi-sama?" she called, worried.

"I'm fine!" he hissed, not looking at her, "Just leave me alone!"

"No I wont!" Sango cried, trying to take his hand off and brush away the snow, but he kept gripping it tight, "What are you trying to to? Freeze your blood cycle?" she pulled his fine hand hard before yelling at him, "It'll only kill you, Houshi-sama!" he scolded

"I'm already dying!" she snapped, invisible tears were filling his eyes, "I'm dying with this!" he shook his sealed hand in front of her, "I'm half way there anyway! What does it mater if I died now or later?"

Sango stared in utter shock, so many thoughts poured into her head, she didn't know what to think.

**_SLAP!_**

Miroku froze, a single tear drop rolled down his cheek, the woman's slap was one of control, it did not leave a mark on his face as it usually did. Skip a heartbeat, he looked into her eyes, seeing even more tears trickling down her face. Sango had bitten her lower lip so hard it drew blood before she broke into sobs. The monk stared at her, confused of her sobbing, but then she leaned into him, her head buried in his chest, she let her cry over his fine shoulder, his fine hand fisted into a ball besides her before it eased down, finally touching her hair, stroking her head.

He heard her sob, mumbling unclear words about something, about an apology, something about yelling at him, about some camp and his curse, about her brother and how much she loved him, how much she didn't want to lose anyone else in her life; too many things he couldn't quite make out, all he understood is that she was sorry, sorry for what is what he did not understand. He needed her out of that trance, so he smiled, nuzzled her head, his hand on her back, he smiled again, warmly and apologetically before he reached his hand down her back.

**_SLAP!!_**

"Pervert!" she cried, blushing beat red, "What the hell was that for?" she cried atop her lungs, tears still staining her face.

Miroku laughed to his hearts content before grinning up at her standing form, "You look beautiful when you're angry!" he chuckled, ignoring the soaring pain in his face; Oh how much he had missed that slap! It brought back so many fond memories!

Sango stared, confused and still blushing, "Houshi-sama?"

The monk struggled a little to get up before brushing snow off his seat, his hand took hers, gentle and soft, "Sango-chan, I am truly sorry for yelling at you earlier, I was just- frustrated!" he began, smiling softly, "I am honored by your concern for my welfare, but you needn't force yourself like that, you make me feel- useless! I know you are only trying to help, and I appreciate it, I just wish you didn't have to force yourself in doing it." He told.

"Houshi-sama." Sango smiled a little, feeling better by his words.

Miroku grinned mischievously and knelt to one knee, still holding her hand, she blinked at him confused and he smiled stupidly, "My dear Sango, would you do me the honor as to bare my child?"

She stared…

**_SLAP!!!_**

Butt met snow as a new hand-print made it to the monk's face, Miroku spaced out for a few seconds before a smirk came, it widened into a smile, then a grin and finally shook in a chuckle before exploding into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, he laid back on the snow and laughed his head off, thanking the god and smiling happily at the morning sky while a barely-keeping-herself-from-smiling-Sango marched back to the hut, cursing the twisted sense of humor a certain monk had that never failed to amaze her, not matter how perverted it was.

Near by, Inuyasha shook his head, '_Keh__! I guess things are back to normal now._' He smiled and leaped away to his own business.

Later that morning:

Kagome walked out of the hut and stretched, she had just finished hear breakfast and intended taking a walk around the village, but then she saw her silver haired friend lazing over a tree near by. Kagome paused seeing the monk sitting under the tree, wearing his now clean and fixed black and purple robes, his left sleeve was down, but he wore a thick sleeveless, black shirt the school girl brought along, reviling his bandaged chest and arm, his injured arm now in a sling the school girl had brought in the first-aid kit and the staff in the other fine hand, it's rings jingled ever so softly with the slightest movement, he was smiling and staring at something in his lap, stroking it with his fine hand, it was yellow, it was small and furry, it was- Kirara? Oh yes, the huntress's pet.

"Ohayou, minna!" Kagome chirped, now walking towards them, she scooted closer to the monk and smiled, "And how are you feeling this morning, Miroku-sama?" she smiled, batting her eyes.

The youth smiled, the little cat-demon purred in his lap, "Fine, at least I can walk now, my back hurt from sitting in bed for so long." He told, looked around and quirked a brow, "Where's Shippou?"

"Hn? Oh Sango-chan went to take a shower, Shippou-chan is at the back of the village playing with the other kids." She chirped.

The monk did not remember asking about the huntress, but he guessed his friend was just hinting at something, he let it slide, "I see." He nodded and leaned a bit back against the tree, the cat-demon in his lap started purring so he smiled and stroked her yellow fur.

Kagome blinked, smiled and shrugged it off, "Feeling cold?" she asked the monk, "I mean it's pretty cold out here."

"No I'm fine." Miroku smiled.

Kagome knot her brows, the monk looked a little pale, but at least he weren't sweating, "Are you sure? You look tired."

"Just tired, a little, but not much." He said and pushed himself up, Kirara in his fine hand, purring she climbed up to his fine shoulder and nuzzled his neck, "I think I'll go take a walk around, care to join me, Kagome-sama?" he smiled.

Kagome blinked, '_Better than having him sneak on Sango and cause more critical injuries._' She smiled and nodded, "Sure! How about we go check on Shippou?" she suggested.

"Alright." Miroku smiled and looked at the napping hanyou, "Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

"Hn?" the silver haired youth stretched and lazed over the branch, "Ah no…" he yawned, flashing his sharp fangs, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later." He murmured lazily and folded an arm under his head for a more comfortable position.

"Suit yourself." Kagome smiled and began to walk away, Miroku soon followed.

Once ten feet away, Kagome looked at the monk. Miroku looked pale skinned compared to the snow, but it also made the faint blush clear as well, there was the faint splash of pink on his neck and cheeks, as if he was still feverish, but also the tip of his nose and the fog he was breathing out showed that he was just a bit chilly, nothing to worry about. The raven haired girl knot her brows slightly, she had noticed the tiniest bead of sweat at the side of his neck, she it disappeared when the cat demon cuddled to his neck, her fur sucking any sigh of moist. It had come to Kagome's attention that Kirara looked fluffier than usual, her fur had probably grown more to keep her warm.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha has the same thing with his hair._' She giggled to herself, imagining how the hanyou would look like if his hair turned more fluffy that it originally is, '_Heck, he'd probably be as fluffy as Sesshoumaru!_' she shook her head and stifled another giggle; but then realized that the monk was too much into his thoughts to have noticed her, so she spoke, "So, Miroku-sama, how's your shoulder today?"

"Hn?" snapped from his dreaming, the monk swallowed, "Oh fine, just fine." He smiled wearily but still warmly.

"Are you sure? You still look a little tired, and--?" she smiled.

He looked at her, violet eyes curious, "… and?"

"Well, you look kinda-- flushed." She grinned when the pink around his cheeks darkened, "Or maybe it's just because you look pale." She shrugged.

"Well I'm feeling a little warm, warm and peachy, you might say." He flashed her a grin.

Kirara meowed and purred again, now slipping through the front of his new robes and causing him to yelp.

Kagome gasped, stifling a laugh at the monk's face, then stood there quietly watching the monk struggle, trying to get the furry creature out of his clothes.

"Kirara!" Miroku stifled a laugh, ticklish, "Wh- what do you think you're-- Wah! Don't do that!" he gasped laughing a few times and tried to grab her with his lonely hand, his injured one unable to help due to it's injuries.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome stepped closer, "Here, let me." She blushed and reached into the monks robes, "Kirara! Get out of there! You want a place you can snuggle? I have the perfect place! I'll let you snuggle all you want if you be a good girl and come out of Miroku-sama's robes!" she reasoned, slowly pulling the little yellow creature from the monk's robes.

Kirara struggled a little, but when the girl pulled her out she noticed a small red pouch in her mouth.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, "What's--?"

"Nothing!" Miroku gasped, snatching the pouch, stuffing it under his robes again, "It's absolutely nothing!" he assured.

Kagome blinked, the flush darkened into an obvious blush and his breathing went heavier, slight beads of sweat were clear on his neck now, not to mention that Kirara struggled, wanting what she found in his robes back.

Miroku swallowed, clearing his throat, his brows knot and he looked more weary, but still the warm smile remained on his face.

Kagome's eyes half open, "Miroku-sama, what are you hiding?" she said dryly.

Miroku flinched, "N- nothing, Kagome-sama, it's nothing." He chuckled and took a step back, "I- just remembered something! I need to run a few errands, I'll see you later, ne?" he chuckled and waved away, leaving.

Kagome knot her brows, pouting, "Hmm… that monk is hiding something, isn't he, Kirara?"

The cat demon mewed in approval.

"He's hiding something alright." A familiar voice spoke, making the girl yelp and spin around, her eyes were set on two honey-gold orbs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed, frowned and glared at him, "Don't startle me like that!"

The hanyou stretched lazily, but now fully awake, he grinned and shrugged, "Shall we stalk him?" he hinted.

Kagome blinked, "Huh?"

"Wanna go see what he's up to? He's acting pretty suspicious to me." The hanyou replied, arms down and across his chest.

Kagome hesitated, "I don't know, he looks a bit- troubled."

Inuyasha stared at the snow for a while before looking at her again, "Where's Sango?"

Kagome blinked, she was just about to answer but then gasped, "Oh!"  
"Oh?" he blinked, confused.

"OW! That pervert!" the girl growled, took the hanyou's hand and ran, "He probably went to peep on her, he'll get mangled for life if he did that!"

"As if he'd ever learn." The hanyou growled.

"Yeah! And it's our job to make sure Miroku-sama doesn't!" Kagome told.

"Make sure Houshi-sama doesn't what?" Sango asked, appearing from behind a house, wearing a kimono to keep herself warm.

"Oh?" Kagome stopped, causing the hanyou to somewhat slam into her back.

"Eh? S- Sorry!" Inuyasha stuttered, stepping back blushing out of his skin.

Kagome flushed but ignored, "Oh, Sango! Hey! Done already?" she nervously giggled.

Sango blinked, she forked back a few strands of her dark brown hair and smiled at her cat demon, "Yeah, it was chilly so I took a quick shower." She replied, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Kagome let the cat demon leap from her hands to the shoulder of her mistress, "Oh nothing, Miroku-sama walked away just a short while ago and we just wanted to make sure he didn't go peeping on you or do something perverted or something since you'd sure to beat him for it and since we cant afford having him mangled for the rest of his life because of his idiocy!" the school girl explained in one long breath.

Sango blinked a few times before she sighed, smiling, "Thank you Kagome-chan, but Houshi-sama has been pretty- distant, with me lately, it kind of worries me." She told, "It's almost as if- he's avoiding me."

"Avoiding- you? But why?" Kagome gasped, shocked by the news.

The huntress shrugged, sighed and then shook her head, "Never mind that, I'm in a mood for something fun, anything in mind?" She forced a smile.

Kagome paused, finger pressed to her temple she began to think, "Hmm… something fun, something we enjoy doing, something… something…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sarcastic.

Kagome squealed and clapped her hands, startling the young dog-youth, "I know! How about we make a snow figures competition?"

They stared at her, confused.

"The one with the best figure is the winner?" Kagome explained.

"Figure?" Sango asked, unsure.

"Well, there should be rules, I mean like the competitors should not use any type of case to mold the figure, the figure had to look or resemble to something chosen and there is only one per competitor." She explained, "I know, I'll go call Shippou, I'm sure he'd love to join us."

"Us?" Inuyasha inquired, "But if the four of us joined, who's gonna judge?"

"Why Miroku-sama of course!" Kagome smiled, and began to walk away, "You wait here! I'll go call them and be right back."

With that, she left.

Kagome walked away from the group of playing children after informing them of the game they were going to play, Shippou was more than happy with the idea, some children wanted to join as well and she agreed, after rounding up a few children she left them with the huntress and hanyou to go look for the judge, her monk friend Miroku since he was injured in his arm, it would only be mean if she asked him to join, with his injuries, it'll just be cruel to him.

Speaking of the monk, she saw him sitting near by the well, his back to it's wooden frame counting something in his lap while the red pouch laid empty on his thigh, Kagome snuck behind a tree and watched. The monk was counting something, dropping little blue/white pebble-like things in his lap while counting, they were small and Perl white, they almost looked like marbles.

"--one, thirty two, thirty three. Damn, not enough." Miroku huffed, "I need one more bead and six fangs for it to be complete." He murmured, "This is gonna take forever!" the groaned.

Kagome coughed, trying to catch his attention.

"Eh?" startled, Miroku jerked around instantly and his eyes were fixed on the raven haired girl, "Oh? Kagome-sama? What- err- how long have you been standing there?" he asked while nervously shoveling the beads he was counting into the little red pouch before stuffing it into his robes.

"Not much, Miroku-sama." Kagome smiled apologetically, "Um, if I may ask, what are you going to do with those beads?" she pointed at the red pouch he already tucked into his robes, "Are those beads or pearls?"

"Um, beads." The monk blushed bright enough for the girl to notice, "Uh, I mean-- I just keep them, something like a good luck charm, you see!" he chuckled.

"Uh huh…" Kagome arched a brow, "Yeah, right." She cupped her hip and decided to dismiss the matter, "Anyway, we were gonna through a little competition and we need someone to judge, care to fill in, Miroku-sama?" she smiled in her usual perky way.

The monk blinked, "Oh? Sure, I guess, that are you competing on?" he asked as he stood, he took hold of his staff, the rings jingled ever so softly again as he walked by the girls side all the way back to the village.

"Snow figure building." Kagome smiled and giggled at the monk's confused expression, "It's a competition where the competitors are asked to build something out of snow." She explained again, she took his fine hand, still holding the staff and gently tugged, "Oh don't worry, I'll explained once we're there."

"Alright- I guess." He murmured and let her guide him.

The competition was to build a snow figure that looked like a certain hanyou, of course for that Inuyasha was unable to compete, he was chosen to be a second judge to aid Miroku and Kirara. Yes, the little cat demon was chosen to be the third judge, much to the hanyou's argument. There were eight teams, five children worked on their snow figures while Sango, Kagome and Shippou worked on their own figures as well. Later came the time to chose the best figure.

Inuyasha finished most of the children, he had to admit that they were good, although most looked like teasers, the children purposely made his figures do stupid faces or they looked completely wrong, but he tried to ignore them, that of course until he reached Shippou's figure. Inuyasha almost blew up his top as the sight of his carrot-nose, pea-eyed, leaf-tongued and eared self, he got 'sat' a few times for smacking the kit on the head, saying that he was disqualified for making fun of the judge, Kagome couldn't argue since it was a rule and let it slide, but she just sat her friend for hitting the child. Miroku almost laughed his head off at the sight of the fox's figure, Kirara hardly looked pulsed.

Inuyasha stepped to take a good look at Kagome's figure, he had to admit it looked a hell lot like him, but the sulky look on his face just ruined the mood, it made him think, '_Keh__! Do I always look like that?_' he spared her a glance but said nothing, before scanning it again. Miroku gave it a full ten while Kirara purred, another ten, Inuyasha sulked and gave it a nine, almost getting sat by Kagome who frowned at him. After that came Sango's snow figure, it weren't as familiar as Kagome's, but it looked more realistic, the molding of the hakama and the dog hears, the face looked calmer, but made him look different, Inuyasha was impressed, he gave it a ten while Miroku gave it a nine, Kirara purred, earning another ten.

"It's a tie." Miroku smiled, "Nine to nine, I guess both Kagome-sama and Sango are good at this." He chuckled.

Inuyasha just huffed and stared at the two snow figures, why the school girl chose him to be the subject was beyond him.

"Well you think you're so good, I'd like to see you try it." Kagome pouted at her friend.

"Keh! I can do better than yours." He snarled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Quit it you two!" Miroku shot, surprisingly irritated, "If you two intent to turn every friendly competition into a fight then I advice you rethink about your actions, I mean don't you two ever get sick of fighting?" he complained.

Kagome blinked, paused and looked away, "Miroku-sama is right, we shouldn't be fighting like this, Inuyasha."

"Keh… you're the one who started it." He snapped, irritated.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!!"

Sango rolled her eyes, annoyed of her friends bickering like that, took her pet from the monk's shoulder to her own before tugging at his fine hand, he was still holding to the staff, "C'mon, Houshi-sama, let's go to Kaede's hut, it's warmer there. Let's let these two kids settle in their differences."

Miroku looked at her before sparing a glance at the two, he looked down at the kitsune who shrugged, "I guess."

Shippou ignored the two bickering friends and followed the huntress and monk, "Ne, Miroku, how's your shoulder?"

The monk looked down at him, then at his sling, he flexed his fingers and smiled slightly trying to keep his mind forced on how wonderful it felt to have the huntress's hand in his own, "Fine, it feels better than yesterday." He smiled, inwardly his fingers curled over the huntress's fingers.

Sango blushed, feeling his fingers curl over her own, she blushed a little but didn't pull back, instead she curled them a bit tighter as well, she knot her brows in a matter of needing self control and looked at the kitsune, "Houshi-sama is getting better, but if only he'd listing to me he would've gotten even better much quicker and sooner." She informed.

Miroku smiled warmly and chuckled, his fingers holding a bit tighter in reflex with her touch, "You don't have to be so strict, you know, I'm healing quickly, you needn't worry yourself over me, my dear Sango."

Sango blushed but pretended to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Shippou blinked, seeing them holding hands he grinned and strolled a little ahead, "Ne, Miroku, Sango, wanna see a new trick I learned?" he grinned wider.

"Sure!" Sango smiled, Kirara purring at her neck.

The kitsune closed his eyes and pulled a leaf from his kimono, quietly concentrating, he shot his eyes wide and shot, "Henge!"

Sango and Miroku held their smiles until the figure before them appeared. Kirrara blinked, confused of why her mistress and her man were just standing there, jaws open and eyes bugged out, the cat looked away to where the transformed kistune once stood. Now a broad-shouldered young fox-man in a flashy green-blue kimono stood, his clothes in patterns of green and blue with white leaves designing them, the tail is a flash of gold lashing behind him in pure elegance, the youth's face looked so much like the little fox's face, except they were sharper, the pitch-blackness of his eyelashes framing the brilliancy of his brilliant green eyes and the shine of this fangs, also the male body looked more firm, more built, orange hair long and flowing.

Before anything else was seen, the adult-version exploded into smock, gasping for breath, he was back to his little child self, "Whoa I never did get to keep it longer than that." He breathed, looked up at the two shocked humans and blinked, "So, um- what do you think?"

"Whoa I'm stumped speechless!" Miroku blinked, "That was amazing Shippou-chan, you're getting pretty goods at this!" he grinned.

"True!" Sango smiled, "I'm so proud of you! It probably took a lot of work to do that, ne?"

The kitsune grinned, proud of himself and nodded, "Yup, I've been practicing for two weeks, it finally paid off, you're the first ones to see it!" he giggled, "I was gonna show it to Kagome and Inuyasha, if only that hanyou didn't have to be such a jerk." He pouted.

Sango released the monk's hand and knelt down to the kit, "Well then, I bet you're tired after all that work, ne? How about we go to Kaede's hut, I'll make you something good!" she chirped.

"Really?" the child squealed, blinked and looked beyond her, "Ne, Miroku, where are you going?" he called after the retreating monk.

Sango blinked and turned around, seeing the monk walk away, waving his fine hand at them, she frowned and patted the child's head, "Shippou-chan, could you be a dear and wait for me in Kaede's hut? I just need to talk to Houshi-sama for a minute."

The kit blinked from her to the monk then nodded, watching her leave.

Sango watched the monk as he walked away, quietly following until they reached the well again, it had come to her attention that he tends to come at the well a lot lately, she wondered why. Miroku stopped, now sitting down with his back to the wooden frame, not realizing the huntress standing feet away, he was too busy thinking, staring blankly at his injured and cursed hand, his fingers flexed a few times making sure they were alright.

He frowned and began removing the sling, pushing away the white cloth he winced as he fully stretched out his arm, feeling the painful jolts of pain thrust through his shoulder and into his brain, tears were forming in the back of his eyes, but he continued to flex his arm, he was flexing it to make sure it was still alright, since he hadn't moved it in a while, he was afraid that it would go stiff, not to mention that his wind tunnel had been pretty stable, it was worrying him.

"Houshi-sama." Sango spoke, she did not like the way he was being rough with his injuries, his pain was considered her pain as well, she just wanted him to stop hurting himself, "What do you think you're doing?" she softly scolded, walking up to him.

"Uh? Sango?" he blinked and winced when she touched his wrist, tucking it back in the sling before hiding it, tucking it warmly under his black robe's sleeve.

"Baka Houshi! What do you think you're doing, removing the sling, do enjoy getting hurt?" she snapped at him, grumbling curses about a dumb monk that cant even look after himself without her aid while properly fixing his robes.

Miroku dazed away at her nursing, still thinking away, he hadn't noticed that she stopped soon later.

Sango stopped, realizing that she almost gave the monks a flash at the front of her kimono, but clearly he was too busy thinking to have noticed, it worried her, '_If he's not being a pervert or flirting then there is defiantly something wrong._' she thought and paused, she forced a smile and sat to his right, fine side, her back to the well's wooden frame, "Houshi-sama?" she blushed, purposely letting her shoulder touch his.

She didn't get the wanted effect, he was still staring at the snow near his feet, thinking deeply.

Sango frowned, the distant, dark look his eyes did not comfort her one bit, so she bit her lower lip and nudged him slightly, "Houshi-sama?" she called again.

"Uh. Huh?" he blinked, violet eyes flashed at her, startled and a bit confused.

Sango stayed silent, staring into the depth of those sad, lonely, violet eyes.

Miroku stared back, but quickly pulled back, looking away, "What is it?" he said dryly, almost as if upset.

Sango blinked, startled of why he was being rude with her, she was just about to speak when he interrupted her first.

"You know you'll only get hurt…" he murmured more to himself than to her.

She blinked again, wondering what he was saying, "Houshi-sama?"

"Why do you care, Sango? If you detest me so, then why do you pretend that you care?" he turned to look at her, eyes firm and serious.

Sango stared, wide eyed and surprised, "I don't detest you!" she argued, "I just- dislike your perverted habits!" she continued, blushing, "And I don't pretend!"

The looked at her, but then she looked away, he sighed and shook his head.

The monk sighed, and made to get up, but then he grunted, falling to his knees. The huntress was just about to ask of his welfare when he sharply gasped, he cried in pain when he suddenly flung his cursed hand out of the robe's sleeve and sling, he shot it up as a black-purple void whooshed, sucking in everything in it's path. Sango cried in start, the monk's wind tunnel had suddenly went berserk, growing out of it's seal!

She cried and tried to help him, but when she touched his shoulder he jerked to shoot a frightened look at her, a look she'd never seen before, it was blank, his violet eyes quivering, blank as death itself, tears streaming over his cheeks as his face turned as white as snow, before she could say anything he shoved her back with all his might, Sango toppled back and tripped feeling herself fall into a bottomless pit.

Suddenly she hit rock bottom…

She was out like a light…

=======

A/N: WTH? A cliffhanger? Here? Oo;


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four:

------------

Her head hurt…

It hurt like hell!

Sango groaned lightly, feeling her heartbeats thumping loudly in her brain. All of a sudden it all came pouring into her head! The monk, his cursed hand, him pushing her, her falling and then blacking out. Sango gasped, jolting up from her futon to stare blankly at the silver haired youth, who looked at her quizzically, he was the nearest one to her. Without hesitation, she launched herself at him and gripped his collar tight, shaking him like mad.

"Inuyasha! Where is he? Where is Houshi-sama?" she cried, shaking him with all her might.

"Whoa!" dizzied, the hanyou snarled and pulled her hands off him, careful not to hurt her, "Quit it! Damn Sango, you almost tore my head off!" he argued, feeling his dizzied head with a small dog-like whine.

Sango stared and felt her heart pound harder on her brain, "Inuyasha, please, tell me, where is he?"

"Miroku's fine!" he groaned, dizziness wearing off, "He's outside with Kagome." He rubbed his head.

Sango was just about to get up when the hanyou pinned her down, "Uh-- Hey!!"

"Shut it! You've got yourself hurt, you need to rest." He argued angrily and sat back, releasing her.

"But- Houshi-sama--! The wind tunnel, it- ?"

"It's alright Sango." The hanyou spoke again, less angry but still serious, "When I got there I managed to restrain it and he sealed it up again, he went crazy when he remembered that he pushed you into the well, he didn't mean to knock you out, he was just scared." he paused, "I take that back, he wasn't scared, he was tyrannized! You should've seen the look on his face!" the hanyou shuddered, uneasy.

The huntress felt her head, sensing that there was now a bandage wrapped tightly around her temple, she paused and looked at the hanyou, "Scared-- ?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, he went crazy when he didn't see you after he managed to close the seal again, he almost lost it when he thought he sucked you in; when Shippou told us you fell into the well Miroku remembered that he pushed you and almost fainted… come to think of it, he _did_ faint!" the youth shrugged, "You really gave us a scare, Sango. Especially Miroku, he's been literally beating himself for that."

"I want to see him." She spoke, worried for his welfare.

The hanyou shook his head, "I don't think you should, he's talking to Kagome now, I think it'll be better if you two don't see each other for a while."

"What?" the huntress breathed, "What are you saying? I cant stay locked up in here! Houshi-sama needs me!" she argued.

The silver haired youth stared at her in surprise for a few seconds before a chuckle escaped his throat, "You wanna see him that badly?" he smirked.

Sango blushed, but ignored the look he was giving her, "I just want to make sure he's alright." She replied.

"Fine, wait here then, I'll go see if we can talk him into coming." He replied as he stood up, brushed his red hakama and walked out with an assuring smile.

Sango watched him till he was gone, she looked at her hands, laying there lazily in her lap, her eyes hurt, tears forming in the back of her eyes, they stung, she wanted to let them out but in the same time she didn't, she fisted them tight, her fists pressed against her temple as she tried to regain her self control, but it was just so hard to do so. She had hurt him! All she wanted was to comfort him, but instead she had hurt him! Not only does he think her care and feelings towards him are fake, but he actually punished himself for something he had no control over!

'_And he is already injured! Kagome-chan had better had tried to stop him!_' she told herself, assuring that she will punish the school girl if it does turn out that she let the monk hurt himself without stopping him.

Inuyasha returned, soon followed by the mentioned school girl, "We're back." The hanyou announced.

"Oh Sango-chan! Are you alright? How do you feel? Want me to get you anything? Does anything hurt?" Kagome went on, not giving the huntress the chance to even reply.

Sango grew irritated so she blocked her friends ranting mouth with her hand, "I'm fine!" she rolled her eyes in irritation before drawing back her hand, sure that her friend understood, "Where is Houshi-sama?" she asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head, "He said that: He can not dare show his face to you after what he had done… whatever that meant." He shrugged.

Sango frowned and tried to push herself out of bed.

"Sango-chan! You shouldn't leave bed, we don't know how serious your injuries are!" the raven haired girl reasoned.

"Well if he wont come and see me than I'll go and see him myself!" she snapped and pushed her way out.

Inuyasha stared, "Keh! Why are you girls so goddamn stubborn?" he complained.

Kagome sighed and looked at him softly, "Is it our fault we care?"

The hanyou flinched, blushed, pouted, _Keh!_'ed and then looked away, not answering.

Outside:

Sango looked around, she had been so persistent in finding the monk that she had forgotten to wear thicker clothes. Walking around in nothing but a light night yukata, she shivered with the cold breeze and shook her head, determined to find her man. The huntress placed herself responsible for his pain, he cared for her, she knew he did, but it never came as obvious to her as it is now, it was clearly love, not just care, the young man loved her, but his perverted attitude was probably the only way he could show her his affection. '_And all this time I though he was just some sick, twisted leech!_' she scolded herself and stopped at a tree to catch her breath, her heart beating louder in her head.

There was the softest touch over her shoulders, when she looked over her shoulder she saw something purple and a hand in a purple-black glove with crystal-blue beads surrounding it, the smoothness of the yellow-golden ring on the middle finger shined ever so beautifully under the sunlight, but the woman had no interest in jewelry so she followed the beads up the bandaged forearm, the bandaged-yet-bleeding shoulder and finally the neck and face.

She did not remember him looking so pale before, his skin had turned ashen, even the snow looked more colorful than he was, she held back her tears and bit her lower lip, gazing into those miserable violet eyes, she wanted so cry for his sake, to pour out her heart to him, but the smile that curved on his pale lips made her reconsider her feelings; she had known him for so long, he had always smiled to her when she felt like crying, he had always comforted her when she needed comfort, he was always there flirting in a poor attempt to make her laugh, it was just- him! Her soft, sweet, dopy and perverted monk! The same pervert that made her laugh, the same gentlemen that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He was standing right next to her… welting like a rose before her very sight.

"Trying to catch your death of cold, my dear Sango? I advice that you don't, catching a cold is pretty easy, even if you don't have a net to catch it, but once you do catch one, the feeling isn't very pleasurable, not to mention it's very annoying and not easy to get rid of!" He chuckled, teasing while making sure she was warm under his purple robe.

She loved his laugh, it always carried that friendly, warm familiar-ness in it, it made her feel-- at home. She tugged at the robe for it smelled so much like him, she smiled at him and turned to face him.

He quirked a brow, looking curious and confused, he was still wearing the black robes as well as the black, sleeveless shirt, torso and arm all bandaged up, she remembered that he had not changed them for two days, the needed to be replaced with anew.

"Houshi-sama," he said softly, now reaching out, she held his cursed hand, careful not to hurt it, "How do you feel? Do any of your injuries hurt?" she asked.

He smiled warmly again and shook his head, his fine hand reached to touched the bandages around her head, "What about you? I didn't hurt you back there, did I?" he asked, a slight sign of fear made it to his voice.

Sango searched his face, he looked tired, so frightened and yet so calm, his eyes said more things that his lips would, words of worry and fright, words she could not obtain, she smiled and gently pulled his cursed hand on her cheek.

Instantly, the monk gasped and pulled back his hand, wincing with the sudden jolt, he held his cursed hand with his fine one and breathed heavily, not daring to look at her, sweat began building on his temple, the smile twitching away.

Sango blinked, startled and confused; he was scared? Scared of touching her? Why? He always groped her butt with that hand, what's so different now? She knot her brows, only then did it hit her, and it hit her hard! She had been holding his cursed hand, the same hand that sucked everything into nothingness, he was scared of his hand? Scared that it would suck her in?

He was scared of himself?

Tears stung the back of her eyes again and she collected her courage, now stepping closer she took his hand again, he stared at her, startled and a bit uneasy, she smiled and for his surprise, kissed the palm of his cursed hand. He stared at her, stunned and confused, but then blinked when she turned to look at him, her eyes looked ever so beautiful, passionate and clear, so warm and friendly, welcoming him into an embrace he froze, registering that she was indeed hugging him, her hands pressing on his shoulder blades, he fisted his cursed hand tight, ignoring how much it hurt and closed his eyes, now his fisted cursed hand and flat fine hand rested on her shoulder blades as well, returning the embrace, he nuzzled her head, taking in that comforting feeling.

Sango nuzzled him, burying her head in his warm chest, she closed her eyes and smiled, wanting to imprint that feeling in her heart so she will remember it always. His shoulders stiffened and she felt his touch harden, she opened her eyes briefly and felt slight wetness over her shoulder; startled, Sango held in the gasp when she looked into the monks face, his pale, weary eyes trickling with silent tears, rolling over his cheeks, gently tapping her shoulder as he fought to keep his breath leveled, he was barely sweating as well, his face all flushed up and hot, she frowned and touched his temple, he was warm all over!

"Houshi-sama?" she called, concerned.

"Sango, I… I'm so-so sorry… I-- " he weakly breathed before his eyelids closed, his body went limb as he suddenly fainted, his weight resting on her.

"Houshi-sama!" Gasping, Sango held him up, feeling his body leaning over her, he weren't as heavy as her boomerang, but still she couldn't carry him either since he had more bulk than her weapon, she blinked and slowly knelt down, letting him rest against the tree, she cupped his cheek and gently hit it, wanting to wake him up, "Houshi-sama? Wake up, Houshi-sama!!"

He just sat there, back leaning against the tree, his ashen skin and tears staining his cheeks, his forelock scattered across his temple, bangs of black hair were stuck with sweat on his skin, his pale lips parted in loss of breath as heat began rising, almost burning his skin, brows knot and sweat building up.

Sango bit her lower lip and fought a sob, she breathed for a minute before pulling the purple robe off herself, wrapping it over the monk for more warmth, she brushed away the tears before she hesitantly and gently pressed her lips against his own in a long, passionate kiss, she then slowly pulled back, caressing his face, brushing his bangs from his temple, praying that he will be alright, "Don't worry, Houshi-sama, you'll be just fine!" she forced a smile and stood up, now running back to the hut to get her friends aid.

Everything swam in water… everything was blurry and hot, muggy in a way, too. Violet eyes stared tiredly into the never ending blurry void he was in, a void in black and purple. He shot his eyes wider, feeling his head beating loudly in his head, it beat so hard it hurt, almost as if threatening to implode his head right off his shoulders. Miroku gasped, crying to himself in need of self control, he was frightened, terrified even, he did not want to be in there! He never wanted to be in there! When the hell did he get there? How? Why? Where are his friends? Where was the woman he loved?

"Miroku!" a familiar voice echoed in the emptiness of his world, so he blinked, tears filling his eyes as fright clutched his soul, "Worry not, my child, it is safe." The voice continued, it was so gentle and soft.

The young monk leveled his rapid breathing and looked around, recognizing the voice, "M- mother?" he called, uncertain.

"My child, my poor little boy." The voice continued as the figure of a woman came into the picture, raven black hair and a soft, loving face appeared, "I've missed you so much." She cooed, now drifting towards him.

The youth blinked, the woman drifted like a ghost, he shook his head and cried, "No! you cant be her! Where the hell am I?"

"Don't you know?" another familiar voice replied, "You've failed to defeat our enemy, my son, you are now trapped in the void, just like us."

"Father?" the monk gasped, his violet eyes met the old monk who dressed in his traveling clothes, "But- how? I didn't- I mean when did- ?"

"It matters not, my son, we are doomed to live the rest of our life in this forsaken world, surrounded by nothing and surviving on nothing." The woman spoke.

"What do you mean?" the monk asked, fright clutching his should even tighter, "There- is no way out?"

She shook her head, "Silly child, if there were to be a path to the real world, would you not think we would have looked for it?" she replied, smiled and reached out her arms, "Oh For how long I have missed you! Come here my dear and give your old mother a hug!" she cooed.

The young monk hesitated, feeling uneasy as she approached, he moved his hand to lash her away, but found it heavy and painful, but when he looked, it was all gone! His arm, the cursed hand, from fingertip to shoulder socket was all gone! Blood was darkly inking his robes, soaked and dripping with his own blood, the odor of his blood spreading all around, even filling his senses! He screamed, terrified of the sight, he then turned to the figures of his parents that slowly transformed into beasts he once fought, monsters he had sucked into his void! They were there! Waiting to kill him off for sucking them into his hell hole!

Miroku screamed, violet eyes turned to tiny dots as he gasped for breath, heat burning his neck and pain stung his eyes, he blinked a few times before registering that it was all a dream! He was dreaming! It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! He corrected. Blinking a few more times he stared at a hazy silver and red figure before him before another pink and green figure scooted closer, they sounded like the hanyou and huntress, but his vision was still swimming, he couldn't hear what they were saying nor could he acknowledge their words, he felt dizzied and tired, he closed his eyes and felt gentle hands hold his shoulders, helping him lay back, he breathed and tried to relax, soon falling back into dreamland.

"What do you think, Kaede-oba-chan?" Kagome spoke while her warrior friend tucked the sick, injured monk back in bed, "Do you have anything to cure him?"

The old woman nodded, thinking, she had just arrived a short while ago and she was just informed of the monk's condition, she looked at him and sighed, "The medicine he needs right now is something I cant obtain." She told.

"What do you mean?" the hanyou frowned.

"I mean that I can not cure him with medicine, what he needs is intense care, I'm sure Kagome-chan and Sango-chan can do it, I will prepare some drinks for him, though, they will help him heal faster." She said as she got up and brushed her garments, stepping towards the stove to prepare the medicine.

"How will that help?" the dog youth growled, irritated before clamping his hands over his nose, "Urk!" he groaned and quickly ran out, his sensitive dog nose smelling the strong smell of medicine only made his stomach turn.

Kagome sighed and fought a chuckle, her dog friend can be so comical sometimes, she then turned to her warrior friend who had her complete attention devoted to the monk, "Sango-chan?"

"Hn?" the huntress replied, not turning to face her fined, Kirara worriedly nuzzled her side, wanting to get her attention, but even the cat-demon failed to do so.

"I'm sure Miroku-sama would be alright, you don't have to worry." She soothed, but seeing that her friend did not hear a word she sigh she sighed and shook her head, Kagome walked up to her and picked up the ice pack that had melted, "I'll go re-fill it." She told and walked out.

Kaede watched the scene and sighed, the huntress looked so worried, she feared that any change in the warrior's health could affect the monk's healing, she had to keep them both contented to get healed faster. Shippou did not like the tension so he teased Kirara and they went outside to play. Sango stroked the short black bangs of the sleeping monk, watching his lips as he mumbled unheard words to himself, she bit her lower lip and looked at his now topless form. She and her future friend, Kagome, had already changed the bandages, the monk was too much into his fever to feel the pain of the antiseptics against his injuries which made nursing them easier, but still it worried them.

Miroku groan and blinked, still his vision was swimming, he squeezed his eyes tight before trying to move his hands, but then he realized his fine hand felt numb, he can move it but he cant feel it, while on the other hand, his cursed hand, or his whole right side for that matter ached like hell itself! He felt his shoulder socket burn and the muscles felt so stiff, his forearm and wrist ached as well, he felt a hand in his own; the only thing that made it bearable was the most tender feeling that stroked his head, he fluttered his eyelashes and looked tiredly at the pink and green blur before him, he knot his brows, trying to make out what the thing was.

"Houshi-sama?" the soft, familiar voice cooed ever so gently, the words were like gentle music to his ears.

With a tiny smile, he recognized the voice, it made his heart flutter, "Sango- ?" he called, breathless.

Fingers pressed over his lips as she shushed him, "It's alright, I'm here, you'll be alright." She told and he felt her lips print over his temple.

"What- happened?" he managed to ask, his thumb brushed over her hand.

"You blacked out on me." She told, "God, Houshi-sama you scared me back there, don't you dare do that to me again!" she softly scolded.

He chuckled, "Sorry, didn't mean it." He tried to focus, seeing little detail in his vision, "I'm tired."

"I know you are, you've been out for a whole day, you need all the nourishments you can get." She told.

The monk blinked again and felt the cold ice-pack clamp over his temple, he shivered a bit until it became bearable, he fluttered his eyes open again and stared, a white-green object lingered next to his woman.

"Ohayou, Miroku-sama." Kagome's voice chirped, "How are you feeling now?" she cooed.

"Better I guess." He breathed, tired, "I'm dearly sorry, I seem to be constantly causing you trouble." He mumbled.

Kagome shook her head, "That's alright, what matters is that you're alright, Miroku-sama." She smiled, "So? Hungry? Thirsty? Something?"

"Not really." He breathed, blurry violet eyes stared at the ceiling, "I just want to sleep."

"Alright, but first, here, drink this." Kagome told, accepting the mug from the old priestess.

Sango helped the monk sit up before taking the mug, "It may not taste good, but I'm sure it'll work better."

"The worse it tastes the better it works." The monk chuckled, now rising his numb arm to touch the mug, he took a sip and shook his head, the taste way beyond horrible! He drew in a breath and forced himself to drink it.

Sango sat back and watched him swallow it, she knew from the look on his face that it was awful, she felt worried. Watching him hand her back the now empty mug, she took it and placed it aside, watching him in concern as he tried to collect his breath, "Houshi-sama?"

"I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his head, but then he looked at her, eyes still blurry, "Sango-chan, how's your head?" he asked.

The huntress felt the small lump on the side of her head, she already removed the bandages, the small bruise was almost gone so there was no need to bandage it, "It's fine, Houshi-sama, you needn't worry." She told, smiling, "Now I think you should after yourself better, you look so pale." She commented, brushing back a bang of his black hair.

"As long as you're alright." He spared a small chuckle, "I could sleep for a week!" he trailed away, mumbling, "What would I do now for a nice, hot up of green tea." He felt the soreness of his head and squeezed his eyes tight.

"I can make some if you want." Sango told, her fingers trailing down his cheek.

He turned to look at her and blinked again, "Would you?"

"Sure." She smiled and got up to prepare the hot drink.

Miroku grinned and tried to concentrate on her retreating form, he loved how she swung her butt when she walked, but his eyes began to hurt so he closed them, he shifted in his seat and rubbed his head again, "Um, where is Inuyasha?"

"Hn? Oh he ran away when he smelled the medicine Kaede-oba-chan made." Kagome replied, shrugging.

"I Did Not!" a familiar cry accrued from the roof atop them.

Sango walked back with the drink, "Inuyasha, just because you cant stand the smell doesn't mean you have to run away from it." She reasoned.

"You try smelling that crap-load of trash with a nose like mine and tell me what you think!" he hollered, angry.

Kagome shook her head, "He's incorrigible."

"Whiny if you ask me." Sango shook her head, now handing the mug to the monk, "Here you go, Houshi-sama."

"Thank yo-Ouch!" he yelped, when he tried to lift his hand he realized that he lifted the wrong arm and ended up jolting himself.

Sango gasped, she managed to hold the mug before the monk did so she prevented it from spilling the hot drink right in his lap! "Houshi-sama?"

"Ah- clumsy me…" he chuckled, nervous, "Guess I'm out of practice, my fingers feel dull." He told, flexing his fingers, "I can move them, but I cant feel them."

"It's the antiseptic's doing, it dulls all your senses so it wont hurt while we nurse the deep injuries." Kagome explained, "It should wear off in an hour or so, but when it does your shoulder would hurt more because all your senses would be back on full alert."

The monk blinked, dreading if that was a good thing.

"Anyway," Sango spoke, "Houshi-sama, how do you feel?"

"Alright I guess." He replied, now feeling his sore shoulder.

"Need anything?" Kagome chirped.

Miroku shook his head, "No thank you, Kagome-sama, I'm perfectly fine now." He smiled.

Sango offered him the mug again and he accepted it, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He nodded, looked at the hot drink, blew a little to cool it down and then took a sip.

The next two days passed quick, and Miroku got better, he was able to move his arm a little more and was able to leave the hut. Sango and Kagome were worried but let him do what he wanted as long as it didn't make his injuries worse. Inuyasha acted as if he didn't care while Shippou tried to keep things cheerful. Miroku spent most of his time outside, quietly meditating. The third day was different, the monk was able to move his arm with better ease, so Kagome removed the bandages to inspect the wound, clearly the shoulder's wound has closed up, but still needed bandaging, all what was left is to let it heal completely.

"How long would it take?" Miroku asked, trying to ignore how close Sango was, wrapping the bandages around his chest and arm, she was close enough to smell it was driving him crazy.

"Kagome-chan said it would need a week or two for it to heal and not need bandaging." The huntress replied, busy fixing her eyes on the roll in her hands, now slowly and carefully wrapping the bandage around the injured shoulder, she wanted the bandages tight but not too tight, just tight enough to keep it from getting dirty or such.

Miroku closed his eyes and looked away, injured or not, Sango would beat him up if he groped her now, but she looked so heavenly, that caring look in her eyes, that tiny cute little smile on her lips, those lips, oh for how much he'd like to try and kiss her.

"Houshi-sama?" she called him, yet still finishing the bandage, "You look nervous, is something wrong?" she now looked at him.

Skip a heartbeat, Miroku twitched a grin and then tilted his head, not thinking, "You look cute when you're not angry." He told, blinked once before he bit his tongue and looked away, expecting a blow against his poor skull.

All he got was a small giggle, she pecked his cheek and stood up, "I'll go get you something to eat." She chirped and walked out.

Miroku blinked and felt his cheek, thinking if he was ether imagining or did Sango really just kissed him?

Outside, the sun was up and bright…

Things were going to the best…

---------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, ppl, it's just that the server/proxy mistakenly blocked off and I weren't able to get in to actually be able to update, I'll try to work on the next chapter a little faster, just hang in there, okay?


End file.
